Love They Say
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: Tegan and Sara Quincest. Tegan has sexual tension towards her twin sister, Sara. She needs to relieve them immediately. Will Sara give in? TWINCEST. Don't like, don't read.
1. Oh, Sister

Oh Sister, Oh Sister

"Great!" Sara exclaimed. She removed her recording headphones, shuffled music sheets together, and stretched her legs. She gives her identical twin sister, Tegan, a high five. "Finished!"

Tegan smiles. "Another album is up. Awesome!" Tegan and Sara made a name for themselves in the music business. Their mellow songs are great sellers. The band consists of the two lesbian sisters, hence their band name.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Sara brushes her short brown hair out of her eyes.

_Oh how I want to stroke her hair_, Tegan thinks to herself. "Sure, why not?" she responds. "Where to?" She scratches her head and follows her identical twin out of the recording studio.

"I'm thinking veggie burgers and smoothies. I saw a little restaurant on our way here. Of course we have to walk there."

"Sounds good to me. Anything sounds good to me." They say goodbye to the other band mates and begin walking, enthusing over the new songs and album and bickering over little things like pitch and timing.

"Food!" Tegan exclaims when they arrive in front of a little vegetarian restaurant. Taking their seats and giving their orders, they just sit and chat.

"So how's your social life?" Sara asks, nonchalantly sipping the all-natural lemonade the waitress just brought her.

"Eh, it's getting there." Tegan shrugs. "This one chick I'm into is just…way too shy. It's like she's scared of dating me, of dating a girl. She's meek, like you." She smiles. "I don't want to be dating my sister." _Yes I do. _Tegan stares her sister up and down then bites her lower lip in thickening desire.

Sara chuckles, not noticing her sister weirdly staring at her. "Oh no, we definitely don't want that. That would be complete and utter torture." She lowers her voice at the last word.

Tegan laughs. "Maybe so." The waitress then comes back with their veggie burgers, fries and strawberry and mango smoothies. "I mean, I don't wanna settle down or anything, but she is a good person. Very nice and sweet, in a kid kind of way." Tegan smirks to herself then takes a tender bite of her burger, slowly testing its flavor.

"That's cute. I mean, I think you should give her a shot you know?" Sara places fries between her fingers. "And maybe, if she's lucky, in a little while you could introduce her to the family." She gestures toward herself with her French fry free hand.

"If she's lucky, eh?" Tegan laughs. "Tch, riight." They continue to eat and talk, remembering the times when they were children in Canada.

After a while of laughing and talking about recent shows, Sara wipes her fingers with a napkin. "Come on, I'm ready to go.

"I'm ready to go," Tegan mimics her with crossed eyes. "Hey! Alright, alright," Tegan says when Sara slaps her arm. But inside she felt a tingle in her pants.

"We'll both pay," Sara says as the waitress arrives. She reaches into her wallet and hands half of the pay to the young girl just as Tegan gets up.

Tegan counts her money. "Here you go." Hiding the tip under a plate, they walk out the door.

"Ah, shit," Sara says and looks up at the sky. "It's going to pour. Lets go."

Just as they reach Tegan's car, raindrops slowly start to fall. Then it picks up speed. The scent of the air was strong with fresh rain. The ominous clouds puffed up and let go.

Tegan starts the car. "You drove here, right?"

Sara nods, staring at the rain. "Yeah, why?" She brushes her overgrown bangs out of her eyes and licks her lips.

Tegan tries not to bite her lip at the swift movement. It was so sexy. "Just wondering. All right, my place right?" When Sara got a quizzical look on her face, Tegan said, "Movie night."

'Ooooh yeah! I forgot sorry." Sara reaches forward and turns on the radio. As she does so, her top droops a little, exposing her smooth flesh. Tegan's mouth waters. "Fast music!" Sara taps her foot to the beat and nods her head.

"Horaaaay," Tegan says sarcastically. She stops at a red light. The windshield wipers move viciously against the smooth, clean glass.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Sara cranks the volume and gives her sister a playful glare.

"I'm really stoked for this album, like seriously," Tegan gushes as she turns the steering wheel so she can park in the parking lot of her apartment building.

"Same. Our fans are crazy. Being this awesome is cool." Sara chuckles. "Dude, that chick a couple shows ago who threw her bra at you really wanted to get some."

Tegan laughs as she looks around in the backseat for an umbrella. "Don't they all?" When she finds what she's looking for she says, "Ah-hah! Found it." She holds up a rainbow umbrella in the pride order. "Lets rock and roll." Tegan opens her door, the umbrella and then gets out. She walks around to the other side of the car to let Sara out and underneath the shelter of the umbrella. "Remember when we were younger and you would always be like 'Tegan! Stop raining!"

Sara laughs. "Oh yeah! That was cute Tegan Rain Quin."

Tegan smiles. "I could never come up with something clever for Kiersten no matter how hard I tried." They quickly walk side by side in the turbulent rain. When a rumble of thunder clashes, Sara jumps.

"That scared the shit out of me," she says. When they reach the inside of the building, they shake themselves of the rain.

"Come on." Tegan puts her key in the door, steps inside, and sets her coat on the rack. She collapses on the couch. "Uuugh!"

"Que pasa?" Sara pauses. "I'm terrible at Spanish. What's the matter?" She sits next to her sister.

"I'm exhausted. Recording is fun but it's tiring." She looks at her sister in the eye. She playfully scoots closer. She whispers, "Don't you just wanna get away from it all sometimes?"

Sara shrugs. "We've wanted this for a while, Tegan. Yeah it gets tiring, but music is all we know and why are you so close to me?"

Tegan quickly answers, "The movie feeling, of course. And plus," she pauses as thunders cackles outside and the rain beats like a drum against the window, "it's a storm outside. Scaaaaary movies!"

"Dude, we're thirty-two. We don't need to snuggle." Sara looks at her sister questioningly. "What's wrong with you?" She starts to push her away just as Tegan grabs her wrists.

Tegan stares at her in the eye. "Are you scared? We didn't even pop in the flicks yet." She kisses Sara hard. When she pulls away, Sara's hand makes sharp contact with her cheek.

"What has gotten into you?! Are you so horny that you have to hit on your own TWIN SISTER?!" She tries to get up but Tegan's grip tightens. "Stop Tegan! What the fuck?!"

Tegan leans in and whispers. "I love you, Sara." Then, despite Sara's struggling, she plants a soft, warm kiss on her sister's mouth.

Sara doesn't kiss back. She hits her again, harder this time on the same cheek. "This is NOT okay. We are fucking related! Are you drunk? Get off of me!"

'Oh, but the fun has just started. Do you still wanna watch the movie?" She climbs on top of Sara with a grunt. She gives her another kiss. "I don't."

"Tegan, I swear to God, if you don't get off me, I will give you cervical cancer!" She starts kicking.

"Man, it's like kissing myself," Tegan ignores Sara, "I'm so damn gorgeous. You are me and I am you. So we're practically about to fuck ourselves."

Sara's eyes widen. "Fuck? Hell no! Get. Off. Me. NOW!" She tries to wiggle free under her twin. "I will kill y-!" She's interrupted by another round of kisses. She tries to clench her mouth shut but Tegan's tongue wrestles itself in there. Sara grimaces. Bile starts to rise in the back of her throat but she swallows it down. It's already bad enough that her sister is making out with her. She doesn't need throw up everywhere.

'Oh Sara, Sara, Sara," Tegan murmurs in her ear, nibbling nicely on it. Her hands begin to wander all over the body that is under her. She gently tugs at Sara's shirt. 'You're so cute when your hair is in your eyes like that." She uses her tongue to move Sara's bangs out of her face.

"That's enough!" Sara abruptly rolls over to the side, making them both fall off the couch. They both land on their backs and let out a slight "oof" simultaneously.

Tegan turns her head. "You don't look like you've had enough.

"Wha…?" Sara follows Tegan's gaze down to her chest. "Jesus Tegan!" She throws her arms over her chest. "You are really psycho. Wait until Mom hears about this." She gets up, arms still covering her chest, only to have Tegan grab her ankles and pull her back down to the floor. "You're sick," Sara says, voice evident with disgust.

Tegan scrapes her teeth against her labret. "Maybe. But I like it and soon you will too." She kisses Sara again. "Just give up. You're no match for me." She begins to rip off Sara's shirt, her plaid bra making Tegan's mouth water with deep yearning. Her hands creep up to squeeze the twin's full, round breasts.

Sara throws up her arms, shakes her head in disbelief and looks away. "I hate you so much right now!" She scoffs. "I can't believe this." She turns a deep crimson in embarrassment. The blood rushed to her face and she put her hands on her cheeks to try and hide it.

But Tegan had already noticed. "How cute, you're blushing. Don't be embarrassed, we would play house when we were kids."

"When we were seven Tegan. Seven! And we wouldn't fuck each other!" Sara rests her head on the floor. 'What-the fuck-ever Tegan. Whatever."

Tegan unbuttons her own plaid shirt and lets it sink to the floor. She smiles as Sara can't help but stare at the breasts that hang in her face.

"Get them out of my face! I don't wanna see that!" Sara abruptly turns her head to the side.

Tegan slips her hand under Sara's head and pulls her face up to hers. She passionately kisses the soft, tender lips under her. Tegan feels bursts of joy as Sara finally gives in to the kiss. Their tongues run against each other. Their breaths quicken. Tegan presses her body against her twin's. Sara runs her fingers timidly through Tegan's hair.

"See," Tegan says when she comes up for breath, "you like it." She hoists Sara's legs up on her hips. She cups her hands around Sara's breasts gently but firmly. Sara subconsciously tilts her head back and bites her lip.

Tegan leans forward and licks her sister's neck. Biting tenderly on it, she begins to unbutton her pants. Sara helps with the removal of her own pants. She holds on to Tegan's shoulders and she pulls them off.

"Why do you look so scared?" The older twin whispers. A bigger rumble of thunder makes Sara jump. "It's alright," Tegan coos, brushing Sara's hair out of her eyes with her thumb, "big sister is here."

Sara smiles. "You know you're not that much older than me and I'm the more mature one anyway."

Tegan bites Sara's bottom lip. "I beat you by eight minutes, little one." She runs her fingers along Sara's small, flat, bare stomach. She dips her tongue into the navel that rests under her. She puts her hand under Sara's back and skillfully unhooks the bra with one hand. Sara lets out a sharp gasp as it pops off quickly and her hard nipples hit the air. She covers her chest with her hands.

"Oh stop it," Tegan says, trying to pry Sara's hands away.

"No, Tegan, this has gone too far. We are sisters, we shouldn't be doing this." She tries to reach for her bra while her other hand struggles to keep both of her large breasts covered. "You're sick and we need to stop."

"Oh come on! We just started. Don't spoil the fun now." She grabs Sara's hand and pulls it off of her chest.

"Tegan!" Sara squirms under her twin.

"They're nice," Tegan comments. She unhooks her own bra. "What about mine?" Sara looks away but Tegan grabs her chin and sharply whips her head to face her chest. "Again," Tegan says slowly but with a firm tone, "I ask what do you think of mine?" She squeezes Sara's chin hard.

"Tegan please! You're hurting me!" She tries to peel Tegan's hand away but she's too strong.

"Then answer the question. I'm not repeating it." She grips harder.

Sara yelps in pain. "Okay, okay! They're very nice! They're very nice!" She gazes up at Tegan with hurt in her eyes.

"Thank you." She slowly releases and watches Sara rub her jaw. She trails her tongue down Sara's torso. Her tongue stops at the checkered panties. She toys at the hem with her finger. "These are nice. I like the design." She hooks her finger under the top, pulls up and lets it snap back down.

"Oh, God, please!" Sara whines. "Anything, ANYTHING but what you're about to do! That's so gross!" She sits up brusquely. "You know this is rape!" She pauses. "Incest at that."

Tegan smirks devilishly. "It's not either of those if you like it."

Sara blushes. "Whatever. Shut up." She looks at her sister's face. They were nose to nose. The silence was filled with the beating rain drops against the windows and roof.

"Do I have permission, Sara?" Tegan sits back on her heels. She taps her fingers on Sara's thigh, waiting for an answer.

Sara sighs and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her arms rested by her sides, no longer bothering to cover her breasts. "Fuck you, Tegan."

Tegan giggles. "I think I'm already covering that." Then with speed, she pulls Sara's underwear off.

"Dude!" Sara exclaimed, her hand immediately shooting down to cover her area. "Quit it! I'm so seriously going to hurt you. I'm not even kidding!" She starts kicking her legs. She kicks Tegan in the thigh and in the stomach multiple times. "I swear Tegan, I will hurt you so badly."  
Tegan ignores her sister's protests. She takes her pointer finger and tickles Sara's opening. Wordlessly she continues to do this.

"Tegan, please." Sara tries to resist but her eyelids flutter shut against the pleasure. She bites her bottom lip and slowly removes her hand that was blocking full access from Tegan.

"Finally you stopped bitching at me," Tegan says as she inserts two fingers in Sara. "I can now do this without you struggling?"

Sara nods and arches her back just as Tegan hits a sweet spot. "Te….Tegan," she whispers.

"See? I'm not the bad guy after all. Do you want me to keep going? Or am I raping and committing incest toward you still?"

Sara takes in a sharp breath as Tegan hits the spot harder. "Don't…stop." Her toes begin to curl and her knees start to shake.

"How cute. You're trembling." Tegan dips her head down and pokes her tongue between the dripping folds. She smiles as Sara moans. The moans get louder as Tegan starts to suck and bite. Sara lets her fingers roam through Tegan's nicely styled hair. Her back arches and curls as Tegan bites a little harder.

"Tegan! Tegan!" Sara moans as she reaches her climax. She clenches hard on her sister's hair and lets out a sharp gasp.

"Oh stop it you. I'm not that good." Tegan gets up, goes to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water and then returns. She sips while looking down at Sara and the mess. "Clean yourself up and get dressed, I'm taking you home."

Sara slowly sits up. "What? No scary movies? Or did the sound of my orgasm scare you enough?"

Tegan chuckles behind her glass. Shirt still removed, she walks forward and crouches in front of her. Her breasts are in Sara's eye region. "The sound of your orgasm was one of the best ones I gave." She pats Sara's cheek. "Now get up and get dressed so I can clean this shit." She gestures with her glass to Sara's fresh, white juices on the carpet.

Sara frowns and looks as if she's going to be sick. "We shouldn't have done this. This was wrong. We should not have done this." She gathers up her clothes. She stands up, not realizing that Tegan is still crouched. "Oh, God, I'm sorry." Her crotch is now in Tegan's face and she moves her hands to quickly cover herself. In the process, her bra falls out of the nest of clothes in her arms and sinks to the floor.

Tegan stands up level to Sara. "Don't worry," she starts to walk past her sister but then stops and whispers in her ear, "it's beautiful."

Sara blushes and listens as her sister fiddles around in the kitchen. "Why?" she whispers still looking straight ahead.

"What was that?" Tegan calls. She walks out of the kitchen towel drying her hands.

"Why?" Sara repeats, this time turning to face her sister.

"Would you get dressed or I'll fuck you again." She rests her hands on her bare hips, towel swinging in palm gently.

"Why?!" Sara raises her voice. She angrily puts her bra and underwear back on.

"Why what?" Tegan scratches her eyebrow and shifts her weight. "What, Sara, what?"

"Why would you do that to me?! It's wrong! What the fuck is your issue?"

Tegan looks away sheepishly. "I've always wanted to try that," she says quietly, eyes averted away and down towards the floor.

Sara steps back in shock. "What?"

"Like I said before," Tegan looks her twin directly in the eye, "you are me and I am you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen and never will again, understand?" Sara pulls on her jacket and walks toward the front door. She puts her hood on and rests her hand on the doorknob. "Now," she says firmly, her eyes fierce razors, "take me home."

Tegan sets her towel aside and puts her shirt back on. Buttoning it with one hand, she grabs her keys and heads out the door wordlessly. They travel out of the apartment and into the pouring rain. The car looks old and worn out under the vicious water.

Tegan starts it up and waits for Sara to get settled in. Once Sara has her seatbelt on she blurts, "It's not wrong!" Evidently surprised at her own outburst, she automatically looks away and bites her bottom lip.

Sara takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "You know what we did is called incest. Maybe not. Maybe you don't know what that is." Her voice is getting louder but it remains calm. "You're sick, man, and you need help."

Tegan stops at a red light; the rain is slightly letting up. "I'm sorry. Just…don't think about it too much." Then she quickly adds, "And I don't have a problem!" She huffs out a breath and shakes her head. "I told you I'm sorry now will you let it go?"

Sara's jaw clenches as she looks out the window. She picks at some dead skin on her thumb with her dainty fingers. "Let's not talk about this. What happened, happened, but it sure as hell won't occur again." She snaps her head toward her sister. "Am I right?"

Tegan nods silently, eyes not moving from the road.

"Good. This is why I rarely ever hug you. You always take shit too far." Sara breathes a sigh of relief as they pull up in her development. "We have a show next week," she says slowly, awkwardly. "Get the set list ready by then. I'll look over it when you're done." She gets out of the car and slams the door. She hurries to get inside, even though the rain has let up tremendously.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Tegan screams and pounds her fists on the steering wheel. I shouldn't have done that, she thinks with heavy regret. She lets out a shriek of rage. "Why did I do that?" she asks herself aloud. She pounds the steering wheel a couple more times. She leans back against the chair, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She taps her fingers on the steering wheel and opens her eyes. She starts to back out of Sara's development. On her way home, she drowns out her mind with some Bruce Springsteen.

She pulls up in her apartment complex, enters her apartment building and trudges up to her room. Putting the key in the lock, she lets out a big sigh. She throws her keys on the kitchen table, plops down on the couch and covers her face with her hands. She goes through the day's events in her mind.

Suddenly, her pocket vibrates. She has a text from Sara.

From Sara: You kiss well, but never do that again. Ever! :/

Tegan closes her phone and smiles. "Oh Sara," she murmurs, "if only you knew."


	2. Chair Sex

Tegan's POV  
I wake up the next morning to the sunlight pouring into my bedroom window. I turn to my side and clutch at my pillow. I wish Sara's silhouette was laying right next to me. I really hope I didn't ruin anything.  
Yawning, I get out of bed and make myself a pot of coffee in the kitchen. As it's brewing, I cross my apartment to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I stare at my reflection in the mirror.  
Sara knows she liked it and she totally wants more. Her body is so smooth and delicious. I just have to have it all.  
"Such a tease," I mutter to myself then smile. I leave the bathroom and go to pour my coffee when I hear a knock on the door.  
Setting down my mug, I fix at my oversized T-shirt and rub my eyes. I open the door to find my twin, Sara, and an over night bag on the floor at her feet.  
I tilt my head skeptically. "Hey. . .what are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
Sara looks down. "The power went out in my apartment, and mom is a bit far, so I took a cab here." She looks into my eyes, identical to her honey colored ones. "I hope you don't mind." She gestures down at her bag.  
I smile. "Of course not. Come on in." I step aside.  
Sara shoulders her bag and shuffles in, shaking her silky brown bangs out if her eyes. She keeps her back to me as he takes off her blue coat and drapes it over a chair. Her black jeans hug her ass tightly.  
"Sara," I say softly. "Sara, about yesterday-"  
My sentence is cut short by Sara's lips on mine. She entangles her fingers in my hair and locks her mouth on mine. She takes in sharp inhales as she lets her tongue dip between my parted lips.  
Before I could run my hands along her dainty body, she pulls away quickly, turns around and grabs hold of a chair.  
With her back to me she says, "This is wrong."  
I roll my eyes. "You're the one who came here. You're the one who kissed me first!"  
"And I shouldn't have done that," Sara says quickly. She turns around and looks into my eyes.  
"Oh come on," I say with a smirk. "You are so hungry for it." I start to circle around her. "I see it in your face and body language," I whisper, "I can smell it seeping out of your pores." The strong aroma of coffee engulfs the room.  
Sara takes a deep breath. "You're wrong. Why do you want me so badly? We're sisters for Christ's sake. We can't do this." She whirls around to face me. "Now do you mind if I set my shit down for a little bit?"  
I pick up my coffee mug, keeping my eyes to her. "You can stay as long as you need." I take a sip of the homemade pumpkin spice.  
"Thank you. It shouldn't be long. I'll go put my bag in your bedroom." She reaches down to gather her things.  
I stare after her as she shuffles into my room.  
"Do you want a cup?" I ask when she comes backs and plops in a chair at the kitchen table.  
She nods. "Yes, that would be great right about now." She puts her head in her hands as I go to fix her a mug.  
"Damn Sar, you look exhausted." I set down the steaming cup in front of her and she hungrily goes after it.  
"I am," she says after taking a long, heartfelt swallow.  
I set down my cup and make my way over to my twin. I feel a wetness between my thighs. "Let my fix that," I murmur. I place my body behind her sitting one and run my hands over her shoulders.  
"Tegan!" Sara slams down her coffee mug and throws her arms. "Stop!"  
"You kissed me first," I say firmly, "remember that."  
Sara starts to say something but reconsiders and slumps back in her seat.  
"Now let me help you relax," I say, repositioning my hands. I gently squeeze at her sharp bones. Pushing the skin forward and back, I move to the base of her neck. "You have so much tension," I say softly in her ear. "Just close your eyes and loosen up."  
Sara takes a deep breath and releases it heavily. "Okay." She lets out "hmmms" and "aahhs" as I hit the tight spots.  
The damp feeling in my thighs gets bigger. My fingers creep up her neck and into her silky hair. I massage her scalp. . .her temples. . .  
"Oooh," she says under my hands. Then without warning, she whips her head backwards, grabs my face and brings my lips to hers. I reach for the back of her chair to steady myself. Our lips part slightly and smoothly close. Our tongues slither over top of each other. Her fingers stroke my face.  
"Wow," I say when we pull away. I smile down at her. She pats her lap and I take a seat.  
"I kissed you first. I admit it," Sara says with a grin. She rubs my thigh slowly and that makes me quiver.  
"Now it's my turn to kiss you first," I mutter, taking her face in my hands. I crush my mouth on hers. I hungrily throw my tongue in, making it search every part of her mouth.  
Sara wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer, never breaking the kiss.  
I cup the nape of her neck as our kiss becomes sexily sloppy. She nibbles at my lips as I lick her upper one.  
When we finally break I say, "I've been waiting for that forever."  
Sara, breathless, stares into my eyes and smiles. Pushing back my hair, she kisses my nose. "Well you've got your wish quite a few times now." She smiles into another kiss. Playing softly with the hem of my shirt, she makes the lip lock deeper and leans forward so that her chest is resting on mine.  
"Sara," I moan as her hard nipples rub against the stiffening buds under my shirt. My desire is roaring, like adding more wood to my flame.  
Sara fits her leg in between mine as she uses her thigh to rub against my clothed sex.  
"God, I'm so glad you fucked me yesterday," she growls, her chest bouncing as she keeps slamming her thigh into me.  
I rest my hands on her shoulders and hold tight. I throw my head down so I can watch her thigh at work. The chair starts to tip backwards.  
"Oh shit!" we exclaim simultaneously as we fall back with the chair.  
"Don't stop! Don't stop!" I cry and she scrambles to fix her position on top of me.  
"You're so eager Tegan," Sara pants. "I fucking love it!" Her eyes are transfixed on my chest. "They need to breathe," she murmurs in my ear. Continuing the motion with her thigh, she tears my T-shirt over my head. Pulling down my bra in the front, it unclasps in the back and she throws it aside.  
My grip tightens on her shoulders as I'm close to climax. "Fuck!" I ride out my orgasm.  
"Christ Tegan," Sara breathes, rolling off of me. "You get me so hot!"  
I smile. "Do I? Well, now let me help you out." I pick up the chair and place it in the middle of the living room floor. I go into my bedroom and pull out my fluffy purple handcuffs and a blue strap-on.  
"Ooh, what're you gonna do to me?" Sara purrs.  
"Sit in the chair," I command, discarding of my underwear and situating the phallus.  
Sara raises an eyebrow, smiles and plops her nice, firm ass in the chair. She leans back and spreads her jean-clad legs.  
I kneel in front of her and run my palms on her inner thighs. I knead them like a cat. She never breaks eye contact with me. She bites her lip and moans, but our gaze stays locked.  
Without warning, I quickly unzip her pants, rip them off and throw them behind me. I stroke the wet spot that is seeping through her blue panties. My pointer finger teases her hot clit as I lick and suck her thighs.  
"Tegan stop teasing me," Sara says between moans, chest rising and falling. I slide her drenched panties off smoothly.  
I stand up, grab a fistful of her hair and throw her head back. "Put your arms up."  
"Yes, ma'am," Sara gasps. She giggles as I take her full breasts in my hands and squeeze.  
"Say bye-bye to your shirt," I mutter into her breasts.  
"So long shirt!" She wrinkles her cute nose as I tug it over her head. I expertly pop off her bra with three fingers.  
"Put your arms behind your back you dirty whore." I enclose my hand around her throat.  
"Mmm, I like this," Sara growls, crossing her arms at the wrist.  
I bring out the handcuffs and snap them onto her very small wrists. "Spread your legs wider," I order, adjusting my strap-on.  
"Yes ma'am," she says seductively. Her thighs move slowly to part on either side of her. "I'm your little bitch tonight, yeah?"  
My clit is throbbing as I straddle her open legs. Slipping the dildo in, I say, "But of course." I grip the back of the chair as I pump in and out of her warmth. I deeply inhale her sexy scent.  
"Tegan," Sara moans, pushing her hips against the plastic. God, I love to hear my name in that tone.  
Sara's POV  
"Tegan," I moan, her name like pop rocks on my tongue. I tighten my legs around hers. I'm so loving the fact that my hands are restrained. Tegan's biceps clench tightly as she holds on to the chair harder.  
"God Sara. You're so wet," Tegan's hot breath tickles my ear. "So good."  
I start bucking my hips, trying to get a better angle.  
"Mmm, someone's eager," Tegan pants. She flashes her signature gummy smile that I love so much when I scream my orgasm as it shivers throughout my body. "Fuck Sara," Tegan says, pulling out, "you made a mess. Good thing you look good enough to eat." She kneels in front of me, sets her hands on my thighs and buries her face into my wet cunt.  
"Oh my God!" I bite my lip to suppress the growing chain of profanity that is building up like blocks in my mouth. My toes curl as she takes all of me in her hot mouth, occasionally applying pressure to my clit with her tongue.  
"So sweet," Tegan purrs, crawling up to my lips and transferring my juices from her mouth to mine. "Now I'm gonna ride you." She slips out if the harness and gestures for me to lift my hips up.  
"Oh I can't wait," I coo. I look into Tegan's eye seductively as she slips the harness onto my hips and fits it snugly. God I want to touch her, run my hands along her smooth, pearly white skin. I flex and unflex my fingers, my desire building up.  
"Mmm." Tegan tugs the dildo slightly to make sure that it's secure. "Are you ready?"  
I nod frantically. "Let me fuck you."  
Tegan grips my shoulders and swings a leg over my thighs. She slowly, so painfully slowly lowers herself onto my cock until she's filled, letting out a guttural moan.  
She plays with my hair, looking deep into my eyes. "Oh Sasa," she says sexily. Her wet, pink pussy settles itself comfortably on the dildo.  
I smile as memories from our childhood and my nickname come rushing back to me. I lift up my hips and slam them back down. Spreading my legs wider, and also Tegan's, I steadily start to ram into her.  
"Oh," Tegan exhales as she bounces in my lap.  
My wrists push against the handcuffs. "You like that? You like when I fuck you?"  
Tegan's hold on my shoulders tighten as I repeatedly hit her G-spot.  
"Yes!" she moans, arching her toned back. "Faster! Oh God, harder!"  
I bite my lip and push up even harder and further into Tegan. The wet sound is faint against Tegan's moans.  
I lean forward and take her left nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue all around it and occasionally biting down gingerly.  
"Oh Sara! Oh my God, Sara!" She rests her head in my shoulder as her body shivers in orgasmic pleasure. She gasps as her thick juices coat the blue plastic.  
"You came," I smile into the crook of her neck.  
She bites down onto my collarbone and slides her tongue soothingly over it when I let out a sharp hiss of pain and pleasure.  
She hops off of me, unstraps the harness and shoves the dildo in my mouth. She pushes it all the way back until it hits the base of my throat and I start to gag slightly.  
"Do you like the way I taste Sara?" Her round, honey eyes stare sexily into mine. She pulls the plastic out of my mouth and slowly inserts it into hers, licking up my leftover spit.  
I feel my clit pulse and quiver. "Of course I do," I whisper. "Now do me a favor and flick your tongue across my cunt. It's aching for you."  
Tegan chuckles. "Someone's getting antsy," she breathes, noticing my foot tapping. She crawls up between my legs and pushes my soaking wet, cum-coated thighs apart.  
Poking the tip of her tongue out, she buries her face into my pussy. She teases the opening then dives right in.  
"Mmm, fuck Tegan." I roll my head from side to side. "You're so good!"  
Tegan's POV  
I expertly prod my tongue in and out of my twin sister, loving the guttural noises she's making. Her juices slip and slide all over my tongue.  
"You're so delicious," I speak into her dripping lips.  
"Untie me! Untie me," Sara gasps breathlessly.  
"You sure?" I ask, taking one last good, long lick. I stand up and tower over her, staring into her eyes.  
Sara nods insistingly. "Do it. Do it right fucking now."  
I shrug. "I mean, if you want." I stand behind her, grab the key off of the table and remove the fluffy cuffs.  
With a deep growl, Sara spins around and launches herself on me. I support her ass in my hands as she tightly wraps her arms around my neck and viciously shoves her warm tongue down my waiting throat. She squeals seductively when I smack and squeeze her ass hard.  
"You like that?" I moan as she digs her nails into my neck and scratches.  
"I love when you fuck me dirty." Sara entangles her fingers in my short hair and pulls from the base.  
"Mmm." I give her ass one last hard squeeze before I let her go. "Come on. Get dressed. If you're gonna be here for who knows how long, we're gonna need groceries and some KY Intense. We'll use my vibrators. Now lets go."


	3. Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed

Sara's POV

I wake up in Tegan's arms. She's snoring lightly, hair askew all over her face. I stare at her for a couple minutes, listening to the gentle roar of her breathing. I push back the covers, the sudden, chill air colliding with my naked frame. My core is burning.

I lay on my back, slowly sneaking my hand to my aching mound. I shudder pleasantly as my cold fingers collide with my burning heat. Rubbing smooth, steady circles, I exhale deeply. I bend my knees and spread my thighs apart.

"Mmmf," I moan, biting down on my finger. I stick in my middle finger while still rubbing my swelling clit with my palm. "Oh fuck," I murmur into my forearm.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tegan shakes her hair out of her eyes and watches my hand at work.

I continue what I'm doing, looking deep into her eyes. "Please," I whisper.

Tegan kisses my neck and throws back her side of the sheets. Her body is also bare, nipples hardening. She climbs on top of me and takes my fingers out of me.

When I whine she says, "Shh." She slowly climbs on top of me. She kisses me softly and when she pulls away, I see that she has morning crusts in her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb.

"I love you," she says.

I hesitate. Taking her hands in mine, I kiss her knuckles.

"You can say it. It's okay." She kisses my forehead. "I won't bite."

I sigh. "I love you, too." I kiss the top of her head as she buries it in the crook of my neck. She keeps our fingers locked, holding my arms over my head.

"Hold on," she says. She pulls the covers over us. Retaking my hands and placing my arms in their previous position, she slowly starts to rock back and forth.

"Tegan," I moan, lust surrounding my sleep-filled voice. Our bodies sway in slow synchronization.

"Mmm," Tegan says, resting her head on my shoulder. "God I love you." She bites my collarbone initiating a tight moan to escape my throat. She keeps her pace slow, her eyes remaining on my gently bouncing breasts.

I let go of her hands and place mine on her toned back. She lifts up her left leg and puts it over my right thigh, getting a better angle.

"Jesus," I exhale. I dig my nails into her skin and she hisses. She lowers herself onto her forearms so that our faces are closer.

She kisses me hard and deep but passionately. Her hair swings back and forth as she quickens her pace.

"Oh my god," she gasps, her voice higher than usual. "Oh my-!" She grips the headboard, now moving at lightning speed. "Fuck. Fuck!"

"Tegan!" I claw at her back. I wrap my legs around her upper thigh and push my hips up into her clit.

"Shit. Sara!" Her mouth opens in a silent scream, eyes shut tight.

I scream. Our fluids merge together on the sheets. "Mmm, yes Tegan!"

Tegan's POV

I lean down and kiss Sara fiercely. "I want breakfast," I murmur into her mouth.

Sara looks at me. "If you want I'll make some."

I grin and shake my head, pulling my overgrown, curly bang behind my ear. "You already did." I slide under the covers and down her silky white body. My mouth waters as I take in her fresh scent of pure sex. Her pink, wet pussy glistens. I hungrily suck on her flowing folds. I hear her gasp sharply. I gently pull at them and let them go. Her knees shoot up, thighs spreading wider.

"Teeeegaaaan!" Sara moans. "More! More!"

I take her fuzzy lips into my mouth again but I press my tongue onto her clit.

"Oh my god!" I feel her fingers snake into my hair and pull.

I apply more pressure to her sensitive button, continuously sucking on her juicy skin. I feel her thighs shake as I start to pump three fingers.

"Good enough for you?" I ask, my face still pressed against her wet skin.

"Yes!" she moans, the faintest trace of sleep in her voice.

"Great." I curl my fingers, driving her insane.

"Yes! Do it again!" She growls as I curl my digits deeper.

"Oooh," I exclaim as her hot juices pool into the palm of my hand. "Christ, you have alot." I give her clit a tender bite as I lick my hand and fingers clean. I squeeze her thighs as I go to lay on top of her, kissing her lips hard.

Sara's POV

As I come down from my orgasmic high, Tegan comes up to me and shoves her tongue in my mouth, making me moan at the taste of myself. I bite at her smooth mouth as her breath enters through my parted lips.

Wrapping my legs up and around her waist, I start to rub our pussies together. I shift my hips up and over so that now I'm on top.

"Mmm," Tegan says, placing her palms on my shoulders.

"Shit," I moan, locking my arms around her neck and pulling her close. I crush my pelvis into hers, forcing her body into me, rocking us back and forth. I smile when she lets out a cry of pleasure. She growls when I suck on her neck, giving her a massive, red and purple hickey.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love-," she starts but her raging orgasm cuts her off. Our cum smashes into one another, filling the bed sheets with wet warmth. I completely collapse on top of her.

Tegan kisses me gently and holds my face in her hands. "Good morning," she smiles.

I giggle. "Good morning."


	4. Fucking With Nature

Love They Say (Chpt. 4)

Tegan's POV

Yesterday morning was just great. The sex was delightful and then we went out to get real breakfast at a local coffee shop. Sara lives all the way on the other side of the country in Montreal, so I showed her around Vancouver and all of the places I love going.

"Come on, Sara," I call out to her. Today the weather is sunny but with a frigid feel. Sara and I decide to go to the park.

"Don't rush me or we're not doing anything tonight." She leaves her position in front of a store window and joins me as we walk to the community park.

"It's nice today," I say when she's next to my side.

"Yeah." We walk in step for a while until we reach the park. Immediately, Sara runs off like a little kid to go and sit on the swings.

I follow suit and look around. Not too many people are here today. I see one straight couple on the bench laughing at something, and only two children being supervised by their mother.

"Is it nice enough to fuck with nature?" I ask. I pump my legs back and forth on the swing.

"What was that?" Sara asks. Her hands are tightly gripping at the chained railing until she lets go and stands up, reaching into her pocket to retrieve some hand sanitizer.

"Is it nice enough to fuck with nature?" I repeat myself, holding out my palm for some berry-scented sanitizer.

"What do you mean?" Sara squints her eyes against the sun and places her hands on her delicious hips.

I chuckle and nod up towards a towering, thick, sinuous tree. "Nature."

Sara turns to follow my gaze and her body tenses. "Are you insane?" she whispers. "It's the general public! With children around!" She looks back at the kids warily then shoots a fiery glare at me.

"We'll climb high up. No one will see us." I swing a little bit in my seat. "Come on, Sar. Where's your sense of adventure?" I get up from my swing and make my way towards the massive tree. The leaves scattered beneath it make a brown, dry blanket.

"Tegan!" Sara looks around quickly and rushes to catch up with me. "Have you gone insane?! It's sick to think that you would even want to do this in the public eye!" She brushes her bang out of her eyes with her fingertips.

"I haven't gone insane. Have you?" I place my foot on the lowest branch and inch my body upward.

"Tegan!" Sara hisses. "Tegan! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Her slight lisp gives me shivers down my spine and makes me grin.

"Come and catch me!" I call down. I grip on a particularly thick branch and hoist myself up. The bark of the tree sticks to my palms as I climb higher and into the area with more leaves to hide me.

"Tegan! I can't go that high!" Sara stands at the base of the tree, her head thrown back to watch my every move.

"It's not that high! Come on!" I grasp at another huge, wide branch, swing my leg over and sit perched atop it waiting.

I witness Sara look around quickly for anyone watching. I guess no one is because she starts to ascend up towards me. She hesitates every few seconds as she goes to grab at another branch.

She clings on for dear life when she reaches me she rushes into my arms. "See? You did it." I kiss her forehead. I trace my finger along her jawline.

"You really are crazy," she says, giving in to my touch. "What are we doing up here? Is this a fantasy of yours?"

I shrug. "Maybe. Or maybe I just wanna see you hang on for life in a tree. That could turn me on, too." I chuckle as she gently punches my shoulder.

Sara looks at me with a hazy grin. "Come 'ere," she murmurs, taking the back of my head and pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"Oh god, Sara," I whisper in her ear as she starts kissing down my neck. "Just fuck me already."

Sara stops her soft kisses to look at me, a nervous expression on her face. "What if we fall? Tegan I'm scared."

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. This branch is long and wide enough for me to lay down," I start to lean back, placing my hands on her hips, "and for you to get on top." I help her as she tentatively swings a leg on either side of my body. They dangle below the branch.

"I can't!" She places her hands on my shoulders tightly.

"Sara! Relax! I'm right here! Christ, we used to climb trees all the time!"

"Yeah, when we were fifteen! We're too old now."

"Come on, Sar," I whisper. "Trust me. I have you. Don't worry."

Sara looks around slowly and sighs. "Take off your shirt," she says with exasperation.

"How about you make me?" I lift my arms up and over my head.

Sara stares at me in the eye for a while before her lip twitches upward into a slight smile. She places her palms under my shirt and lifts the fabric up over my head. The bark if the tree is cold against my bare back. Holding the shirt in her gentle hands, she looks around for somewhere to put it.

"Hang it on that little branch next to you," I say pointing at a thin one.

She obliges and resumes her kisses down my neck. She kisses the fabric

smothering my breasts. "I've always loved these," she murmurs, palming them. A chilled breeze winds it's way through the gaps in the branches and shakes the

leaves.

She pulls off my bra. "Oooh look," Sara giggles. She points at my tits which are rock hard because of the breeze. "They look delicious." She swirls her tongue over one and pinches it gently but firmly.

"Fuck," I moan. I stare up at the shuddering branches above as she continues to pleasure my breasts.

Sara's POV

I plant wet kisses all around her spherical breasts. I allow my tongue to dip in between them and drag down to the waistline of her pants.

"Eat me," Tegan whines and pushes her hips up into my face. "Come on, Sar. It hurts."

I run my hands up and down her thighs, skipping over the core that I know is pulsing.

"Fucking hell," Tegan groans and spreads her legs wider under me.

The branch shakes and I cling on to her. "Tegan!" I cry.

"Sara. It's okay. We'll be fine. I have you, don't worry. I won't let us fall."

Hesitantly, I let go of my sister. I slowly scoot back down to her legs. Unbuttoning her pants I slowly and carefully peel them down and off her ankles. Placing the pants where the other articles of clothing are, I put my hands on her stomach. The wet spot on her pale green panties is visible. I dab my tongue at it, making her shake.

"Sara," she whispers, tangling her hands in my short hair.

"Mmm, Tegan. You smell so good." I hook my pointer fingers under the thick band and inch the underwear down slowly. I exhale as her swollen clit comes into view.

Tegan screams as a squirrel jumps on the branch above us then flies back down to the ground.

I giggle. "Oh come on, Tee. You afraid of a itty bitty animal?" I press my lips against her clit. I dig my nails into her thighs as she gasps, loving every sound she's making. I flick the tip of my tongue across her warm, wet skin.

"Oh my God," Tegan exhales, reaching behind her to hold on tightly to a branch. Her glistening thighs tremble slightly.

I waste no time in pumping three fingers in her warmth. Her slick walls coat my fingers as I curl them to feel her G-spot. It's swollen and eager for my touch. I quickly fling my left hand out to cover her mouth as she starts to moan at the contact of my short nails. She starts to buck her hips but I take my fingers out.

"What are you doing?!" Tegan screams behind my hand. "I was so fucking close!"

"Stop forcing my hand deeper. Either you keep still or I'll just sit here and stare at you." I resume my position inside her. I thrust harder and faster than I was before. I start pumping in her so hard, her body rocks back and forth and the branch starts quivering.

"Holy fuck!" Tegan screams but I clamp my hand over her mouth again. Her thick, white juices spill all down my palm.

I take a great lick and then shove my wet fingers in her mouth. I press my lips against her opening, tasting and sucking every bit of her while she sucks my fingers.

"Holy fuck!" she repeats. "That was good." She sits up and kisses my wet lips. "I want you to ride me now." She scooches past me and sits up against the trunk of the tree. She beckons me closer.

I walk on my knees toward her and straddle her open legs, my feet dangling to meet hers. She hurries to take off my pants and underwear. I remove my own shirt while her fingers work at my bra.

"Ready?" Tegan asks after she places my clothes right on top of hers on the nearby branch.

I place my hands on her shoulders and open my chest up. "Ready." I rock my hips forward and back, trying to gain friction. I lean my head forward and moan into her neck. Her ass hits the trunk of the tree with each thrust.

"Sara," Tegan breathes into my ear. She squeezes at my waist as I go faster. I know that there will be bruises there later.

"Oh fuck," I gasp. I rest my forehead against hers and stare into her beautiful eyes. "Mmm. Wow."

Tegan's POV

I spread my legs further, hoping to get a better feel of her warm center.

"I love you," Sara says slowly. After a minute of thinking it over, her face lights up and she nods. "I love you," she repeats with enthusiasm.

I pull and push at her hips. "I love you, too." We both grunt as she hits a spot.

"Jesus," she mutters as the wet sound gets louder. "Shiiiit!" she moans.

"Oh my god!" I plop my head on her shoulder as we both cum simultaneously. I hook my arms around her neck as she lets a few more thrusts in.

"You're great," Sara says, kissing the top of my head.

"No you're great," I smile, gathering our clothes. We help each other put them back on.

"I think you have bark on your ass," Sara giggles. She helps me brush it off when I turn around. "And your back."

When we're both bark-free, we descend down the tree. I reach the bottom first and I grab Sara's hand to help her.

"We fucked with nature today, eh?" Sara smirks, slugging an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh we definitely fucked with nature."


	5. Lets Get Clean

Sara's POV

"That was actually really exciting!" I giggle, looking around the empty hallway as Tegan unlocks the door to her apartment. "I've never had sex in a tree before. Against one, yeah, but never in one!" I walk in after my sister and wrap my arms around her neck, kicking the door closed behind me.

"You're never too old to try new things." Tegan smirks against my mouth. "Come on," she says, throwing her jacket in the closet then taking mine. "We reek of the outdoor odors."

"Yeah," I say, sniffing myself absentmindedly. I shuffle into her bedroom, removing articles of my sticky, tree-barked clothing along the way.

"Just put them in the hamper," Tegan says, doing the same. She takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. It's still daylight out so we keep the lights off. The rays of sun come streaming in through the window above the toilet, illuminating the glass door of the shower and the polished sink.

"Get in there," I growl, opening the glass door quickly as I shove her in. Tegan backs up against the wall, reaches behind me and shuts the door.

"Slut," she whispers in my ear.

"Bitch," I whisper back, the tips of our noses touching. We grab at each other's faces and hair as we greedily suck and bite one another's lips. I rub my body against Tegan's, my breathing audible and ragged.

Her hand snakes down to my mound as I slightly lift up my leg and rest my knee against the wall behind us. Her fingers graze my clit slowly, teasingly.

I slam my hand on the wall and press my frame into her. Her hand gets trapped in between our pussies. I grind on it, the heel of her hand digging into my clitoral hood.

"Jesus, Sara. We just fucked," Tegan pants.

"I know. Which makes it even hotter." I reach to my right and turn on the shower. We both squeal as the frigid water spatters against our bare bodies.

Tegan takes my arm and gently pulls me away from the water, occasionally testing the temperature with her foot. "It's ready," she whispers, shoving my head under the stream.

"Tegan!" I cry, sputtering. I enclose my hand around her throat and push her against the tile. "You'll pay for that," I growl.

"Ooohh, I'm so scared," she replies in mock horror.

I gaze into her eyes for a long minute before I finally entangle my fingers in her hair, whisper, "Come here," and pull her close into me.

Her tongue goes straight for it, licking the tip of mine. She grunts as she moves to push me against the glass. Her hands slide up and down my hips, fingertips gently but firmly touching every part of me.

I slip my palm under her thigh and lift it up onto my waist, my tongue practically choking her. Holding her thigh there I use my other hand to fondle one breast and my tongue for the other. I suck, nip and pull one while my hand squeezes and twists the other.

"Ooh," Tegan moans. She arches her back so I can receive more of her breasts. Her arms lock behind my neck pulling me closer so that whatever space was between us before is completely filled with our bodies.

"Mmm," I murmur as her hand squeezes my ass. "Do it again," I say between sucks. I squeal when she does again, harder this time. "Fuck me. Now!"

"Yes ma'am." She uses her palms to spread my thighs apart. Putting each on either of her shoulders, she hoists me up, my ass in her hands. My back slides up the door as she pushes me up higher. My cunt is now level with her nose.

"You have high ceilings," I observe, seeing that there is still space over my head. "Do you do this to all the girls?"

Tegan chuckles. "Nope. Just you." Then she dives in, tongue and fingers working at a glorious speed.

"Oh shit," I breathe, flattening my palms against the glass.

Tegan's POV

She just always tastes so good! Her thighs press into my shoulder blades as her back arches to make a perfect arc.

"Wow, Tegan," Sara moans. She pushes her pussy against my tongue. "Oooh yes," she gasps as I press the tip against her sweet spot. She lets out a startled scream when I bite down. Her smooth hands slide down the glass and find a home in my hair. I squeeze her ass knowing it drives her wild.

"Yes!" she moans, her thighs quivering. She leans forward so now her chest is accompanying her hands. Her moans and outcries become continuous until she finally unloads with a gasp-moan straight into my mouth.

I swallow and smile up at her. "You're just so delicious all the time! What do you eat?" When she removes her thighs from my shoulders, I bring her down into me.

"I have no idea." She traces patterns on my hips. "Now sit down," she whispers in my ear after she nibbles on it.

"Sure thing," I say, backing against the wall and sliding to a sitting position. Her pussy is eye level again.

"Good," she says. She proceeds to do a sexy dance in front of me. She grazes her fingers down her neck, then they move to squeeze her breasts, snaking down between her legs, then rubbing her thighs. Her hips shake and bounce with every touch.

"Tease," I smile. My smile grows wider as she reaches behind her and takes the shower head off of its handle. The water stops pounding on us and thuds against the floor.

"You know what to do," Sara says, squatting in front of me. Her knees are turned out so now her cunt is just taunting me.

"Do I?" I keep my back pressed against the wall, holding her stare. I gasp as she pushes the thing between my closed knees.

"You should," she replies. Spreading my legs apart with the handle, she keeps her wrist poised over my pussy.

I start writhing in overactive pleasure. Moving my hips in a circular motion, I cry out. I dig the heels of my palms into the floor, knowing that little grainy imprints will be there later.

"Filthy slut," Sara chuckles as she turns the water pressure up. She waves the shower head back and forth, teasing my clit. "You want this so bad don't you?"

"Yes! Yes!" I try to grind my hips on the metal. "Come on, Sara. Stop being a tease." I scoot forward and place a strong grip on her wrist, pulling it closer to my cunt.

I keep my eye contact with her as I viciously hump the shower head, the water pressure bringing me closer to climax. My eyes go wide and my grip on Sara tightens as I ride out my orgasm. It's a pretty strong one. My body starts to have mini spasms. My legs squeeze shut, trapping my and Sara's hand between them, the water still trickling on my clit.

"That a girl," Sara smiles as I moan continuously, my body still rocking. "Now let's get cleaned up." She stands up and pulls me into her, putting the shower head back. My thigh is hoisted on her slick hip. My breath is ragged and coarse. I lock my arms behind her slim neck.

Sara squeezes some natural-smelling, organic soap into her palm. She kisses me firmly as she rubs her hands together, creating a beautiful smelling white lather.

She starts to rub it on my neck and my collarbones. Her fingers massage around my breasts and under them. She slides her hand in between my cleavage slowly, making sure to clean every crevice.

"You're gonna be a clean dirty girl." Sara smiles.

Sara's POV

"Oh am I?" Tegan chuckles. She takes my bottom lip in between her teeth. I moan as I slide my slippery hands down her sculpted abdomen. I bring her close into me and run my hands up and down her back.

Tegan leans into me, placing her wrists onto my collarbones. She arches her back a bit as I clean lower and spring my fingers back up to clean her shoulder blades.

I continue to wash her slowly, sensually and she does the same thing for me. She spreads the soap all around my cum-coated inner thighs, occasionally flicking my clit.

I moan. "You're amazing."

Tegan positions our bodies under the shower head so we can rinse off. She kisses my neck then goes for my lips. "If I'm amazing, then you are too because we're the same." She leans in, going in for a kiss, but then she smiles and fakes out.

"Bitch," I smile back. Suddenly the water goes freezing. Our eyes widen and we look at each other for a second before we scream and jump out. Tegan reaches in fearfully and turns off the faucet, snapping her hand back into her body like she'd been bitten.

"Come on," I giggle, holding out a towel for her. Wrapping her in it, I kiss her long and hard. "I think we've had enough sex for one day."

Tegan snorts. "Says you." She sweeps me up and carries me to the bedroom, the both of us laughing all the way.


	6. Loving Elevators

Tegan's POV

"Okay Tegan, now get closer to your sister." The photographer snaps another shot of Sara and I. Usually my girlfriend, Lindsay, would be taking our pictures during a photo shoot but she is down in California. Now this guy named Tom is taking our pictures in this magazine's headquarters.

I straighten my posture and tilt my head slightly, gazing into the lens. We've been here since ten-thirty this morning. It is now one in the afternoon.

When the photographer isn't looking, Sara makes a face that makes me chuckle. He's a good guy, the photographer. But I'm getting pretty tired of his green khakis and tan button down.

"Alright. I think we got all of the shots today. Thanks girls."

"Thank you," Sara and I smile and say in unison, shaking his hand. We exit the doors and make our way to the elevator.

"Man I'm beat," Sara says, kind of dragging her feet down the hall.

"That's about to get even worse." I push the button for the elevator. I grab Sara's collar and smother her with a kiss. Her hands grab for my tie.

When the elevator dings, she pulls me by it and takes me inside. Our hands immediately clash over one another's bodies. We stare into each others eyes, rubbing skin through our similar clothes.

I open my mouth and clamp it onto Sara's plush one. Inhaling her warm breath, I push her against the railing as the elevator doors close. My sweaty palms stroke her face. Her makeup is so perfect as the eyeliner makes her eyes pop and the slight lip gloss adds such a profound shimmer.

Sara lifts herself up onto the railing and wraps her legs around my waist. We feel the elevator start to descend. I pull away for a minute, reach behind me and push the 'Stop' button.

"What are you doing?" Sara cups her hands around my neck.

"Making sure no one catches us." I drape my arms over her shoulders and run my tongue over hers. My body slightly rocks as she slowly grinds her pelvic bone into my waist. The delicious taste and sound of her moans sparks me deep in my core.

"You're smart," she speaks into my mouth. She reaches down and sticks her hands under the back of my shirt. Her fingers draw circles on the silky skin.  
As she caresses my back, I start to unbutton the front rapidly.

I take her hands from my back and flatten them against my chest. I smirk when her fingers deftly take off my tie followed by my bra and begin to twist and knead my stiffening tits. Her fingers are glaciers so it feels even better.

"You know," I mumble into her neck, "you've been turning me on since we were teenagers."

Sara scoffs. "We looked terrible! Especially me." She takes my nipple in her mouth, keeping her gaze locked on mine.

I breathe deeply and press my palm against the wall behind her. Sara tightens her legs around my waist. Our hip bones create friction with each other.

"You always looked hot to me," I manage to gasp as she bites down on the sensitive bud.

"Oh yeah?" She moves to the next one, treating it with the same desire as the other. "Even with my fucking ridiculously long hair?"

"That's what made you cute. But then you cut it and spiked it up." I moan when her hands squeeze at my ass. "That's when I knew I wanted you."

Sara lets her hands slip down to my pants and quickly does the button. She plays at my zipper. "I thought the same about you."

Sara's POV

Tegan's body heats up against mine. She finally pulls off my top while I continue to play with her zipper.

She palms me through my bra, causing me to ache for her velvet touch even more. The hazel crystals of her eyes talk to me and tell me what they want.

"I've loved you for a while," she admits softly. It's like she chewed the words for a bit in her mouth before she gently spat them out in her hand and gave them to me.

"I noticed." I finally unzip her pants and let them drop. Her panties are lace with blue and purple. My eyes catch a deep wet spot right in the center. I let my fingers toy with the lace. I place my fingernails in the band and slowly start to inch the fabric down past her delicious thighs, over her knees, then to the floor.

"Shit," I moan as the smell of her fresh sex wafts teasingly around the room. I unwrap my legs from Tegan's waist, hop off of the railing I was perched on and lay on the hard elevator floor. "Sit on me."

Tegan smirks. She steps out of her underwear and pants and places her sneakered feet on either side of my head. She then kneels and her pink pussy is right on top of my mouth.

"Come on," Tegan whispers. "Eat me."

I tilt my face upward, slowly letting my tongue trace her outer skin. I do it again eagerly as her breath catches in her throat. My nose brushes up against her clitoral hood.

"Holy Christ!" she moans when I clamp my mouth on her moist clit. I keep my head steady but suck hungrily on the flesh. I squeeze her plump ass and pull her closer into me.

I pucker my mouth more. I take her in fiercely. I start making little moans at her taste and she slowly starts to rock her hips on my face. Tegan pushes my face into her wet skin.

"Fuck yes," she moans. She giggles when I slap and squeeze her ass repeatedly. She balances herself by putting her palms behind her and on my thighs.

Her knees start to go inward and trap me between her legs. The skin on my thighs splits as she digs her nails into them.

"Oh my! Oh! Oooh!" Her legs lock me tighter as I lap up her sweet juices. Her orgasm rakes through her entire being. I smile as she begins to have multiple tremors.

"Come here," I say. I bring her panting mouth on mine. I stick my tongue in her mouth and let it explore. "You taste good right?"

"Uuuhh huhhh" Tegan replies, her tongue being completely controlled by mine. She removes my bra and starts to knead and twist at my hard tits.

I arch my back so that she can get every part of me. I exhale as she sucks on the sensitive skin.

"Get back up there," Tegan murmurs into my chest. "I want you."

Tegan's POV

I watch as Sara perches her sweet ass on the railing. I kneel in front of her and slap my hands on her thighs. She growls which gets me even wetter than I already am.

I push and pull at her skin. It's so soft and smooth. I trace the inside of her thighs very gently with my tongue. I occasionally look up at her. She bites her bottom lip, casting her eyes down on me, watching my every move.

I skitter my fingertips along her labia, spreading it slightly. I inhale her scent just as she takes a sharp exhale. I push my thumb against her clit, rubbing it in circles.

"Oh god, stop teasing me, you fucker." Sara grips at the metal below her. The knuckles of her hands turn white.

Ignoring her, I continue to slowly stroke at her pink flesh. Her satin folds drip with anticipation. I wiggle my pointer finger back and forth at her slit.

I smirk as her heels start kicking at the wall. "Someone's anxious. You don't want me to play around for a little bit?"

"You already know the fucking answer. Now come on," Sara replies through tight lips.

"As you wish." I plunge my fingers deep into her core without any hesitation. Sara jumps in surprise and pleasure. I keep the motion with my thumb going, allowing my tongue to get all of the outer parts.

"Well shit," Sara moans. Her head tilts back against the wall, overgrown bangs covering her eyes.

I curl my fingers up against her G-spot before fingering her vertically. That really drove her wild.

"Oh! Yes! Fucking yes!" Sara plants her heels on the back of my shoulders and pulls me closer. "Don't you fucking stop!" Her hand flies on top of my head and yanks my hair from the root. I moan.

Her cum drips down my fingers and wrist. My thumb begins to cramp from the constant circles it's doing but she's close. I can feel it and I know she can too.

I suck at her swelling lips. The golden chambers of success open right in front of my eyes. As I look up at my sister, I can't help but think about doing this for a lifetime to her. Pleasuring her is so exulting, how can I stop?

Sara's walls tighten around my fingers. "Fuck! Fuuuuck! Oh my god, YES!" Her strangled moan is long as I keep fingering and sucking and circling. Her body spasms and her thighs shake and trap me just as I did to her.

She looks down at me, her mouth open, her eyes screaming lust. She shakes her bangs from them. Her beautifully crooked bottom teeth peek out from her lips.

As the final bucket of cum dumps itself into my mouth, we both slump from exhaustion. Sara hops down off of the railing and makes out with me for about five minutes before pulling away. We give each other little kisses as we help each other dress.

"Nice day, today," I say, standing up.

"Nice day indeed," Sara smiles and presses the emergency 'Stop' button. The elevator takes us to the lobby and we walk outside into the sunlight.


	7. Under Tables

Sara's POV

The spring air bites at our ankles as we ascend the steps of the bookstore. Cigarette butts and candy wrappers litter the smooth, stone marble. My craving to read while on our double decker bus is becoming unbearable. I need new books and I need them now.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Tegan asks, opening the front doors and letting me go first. "Action? Fantasy, fiction, erotica?"

"Something addictive," I answer, trailing my hand along the varying wooden bookshelves. The smell is that of any old, local library: musky and paper filled. "Maybe something gang related like that book Random Family that I just read. Do you remember that one? I put it up as one of the recommendations in the SKQ Reads column on our site."

Tegan just shrugs and continues to look at the different spines and titles. "You've told me about it, yeah."

"Yeah. Something like that." I grin and look down as her fingertips brush mine and momentarily squeeze before letting go.

"Do you want coffee after you get a book? You haven't had one all day."

"Yeah, that'd be great." I walk down the Adult Fiction aisle. My eyes tango with the different titles and authors. "Maybe two for me considering we have to tour

tomorrow."

"Then why not have two tomorrow?" Tegan questions, scratching her exposed collarbone, embellishing her skin with red marks.

I inhale deeply, wanting to create more of those welts. "Sensible but I want two today. Is there a problem?"

We lock eyes for a moment before Tegan looks me up and down, bites her lip and shakes her head. "No," she mutters, now running a tongue over her mouth to soothe it.

"Okay then." I reach up on a slightly dusty shelf to grasp at a book but Tegan catches my wrist.

She squeezes. "Don't get smart with me."

I look down at my wrist and smirk. I gaze at her directly in the eye. "Or what?"

Tegan chuckles. "Bring that book. I have a game." She drags me to a nearby table at the back of the aisle. She pulls out a chair and pushes me in it. "Read," she commands.

Cautiously I turn the book over so I can read the summary. I look up, or down rather, as Tegan sinks to her knees on the floor and crawls under the table.

My eyes scan what the book is about. The title is 'Girl Bomb'. It follows the life of 15 year old Janice Earlbaum in the 80s and how she ran away from home, did drugs and participated in prostitution. She stayed in a homeless shelter for girls only to get beat up. When I turn the book to the front, I see that it's a memoir. The shit people go through in life.

"Ready?" Tegan whispers from under the table.

"You still never told me the game or the rules." I open the paperback and proceed to make my way through the first page.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now are you ready?"

"I guess so." I giggle as her fingertips tickle my knees. "Stop it!" I swat her hand away.

"Oh, but this is just the beginning of the game, Sara." Tegan slides her hands in between my legs. Her palm grinds circles on my jean clad clit.

I yelp out in surprise. "Whoa there!"

"So here's the game," Tegan says, remaining under the table. "I'm gonna fuck you. But you have to keep reading and stay quiet. We are in a library after

all."

I stare straight ahead and down the aisle. I look for any passing persons but we're clear. I nod my head. "You're on. Is there a winner in this game?"

Tegan is silent as she mulls it over. "...Yes. Yes there will be a winner. If you win and keep quiet. . .well what do you want?"

I tap my fingers on the table thinking. "If I win. . .I want to try tying you up the next time we have sex which will be soon. And pour candle wax on you."

Tegan laughs but then she sees how serious I am. "Can't we do that anyway?"

"Yeah but I know you're not really submissive with that stuff. I want to dominate you to the fullest degree possible."

"Fine. But if I win, I want to keep your brown leather jacket."

"You're fucking kidding. No!" I cross my legs and down at her.

"Hey. I'm letting you pour burning hot candle wax over my skin."

"I'll take that back then."

Tegan rolls her eyes. "Come on. Do we have a bargain or not? Don't be a bitch and wuss out. This is gonna be fun."

I roll my tongue around in my mouth. "Fine."

Tegan's POV

I shake Sara's hand. "Deal." She goes back to reading the book she picked out. 'Girl Bomb' I think is the title. I'll have to borrow that from her later and see what it's about.

I uncross her slender legs and spread them apart. I run my finger along the sewing on the inner thigh of her jeans. I hear her turn a page. I make my move.

"This book is interesting," Sara whispers to me.

"Is it?" I unbutton her pants and excruciatingly slowly pull down the zipper. "Lift up your ass." She does as she's told and I remove her jeans from her freshly shaven legs. I rub my hands up and down the soft, smooth skin.

Sara clears her throat and continues to flip through the book. Her body stiffens for a minute. "I have to go buy this book. I want to just buy it and get that out of the way. Give me my jeans. I'll be right back." She quickly puts her pants back on and I watch under the table as she quickly goes to the register.

I sit with my knees to my chest waiting, drawing patterns in the old carpet. I spread my legs out when she returns with her book in a bag. She unbuttoned the pants for me so I just rip them off.

She idly spreads her knees apart. "Resume," she whispers.

"Don't mind if I do." She's wearing these cute checkered boy shorts. The fabric is soft and inviting. "Slide forward so that your bare ass isn't on the seat."

"No cause then I'll look weird to anyone walking by. I can't be slouched that much!"

"Fine. Get an STD."

"Oh come on, Tegan. How many people do you think do what we're doing right now?"

"Hey, you never know." I hook my thumbs in the waistband and proceed to take the underwear off. It slides down her slick, completely hairless legs and finds a spot on the carpet to relax.

Sara takes a deep inhale and repositions her hands on the spine of the paperback. Her legs stretch a little as I let my hands melt into her inner thighs, the palms rubbing tiny circles in the flesh.

Wasting no more time seeing as I'm trying to win this game, I shove two fingers inside with an addition of my tongue. I smile as her body jolts upward but she makes no sound.

"Come on Sar," I speak to the lips on my own. "You know you wanna moan."

"I'm," her breath is heavy, "not losing this."

"You sure?" I pull her clit between my lips and she whimpers.

"I'm fucking sure." She suddenly places her hand on the back of my head and pushes me in further. "I'm gonna win." She widens her legs.

"I highly doubt that. I'm so getting your jacket." I pump my fingers faster and suck on her outer lips.

Sara exhales heavily, turning another page. She lets her body slide forward a few more inches despite what she told me about slouching.

With my left hand, I begin to move her clit in circles, still managing to suck on it.

"Oh god," Sara mumbles. "Why'd ya have to do that?"

"I'm trying to get that article of clothing." My thumb stays on top of her swelling button, making sure to keep movement.

"Jesus fuck." Sara sits up and tries to collect herself as I continue to eat up her sweetness. "This girl comes from a broken home." Her voice goes up a few octaves at the end as I suck and pull.

"Sounds interesting." I take my fingers out of her and replace them with my tongue. I try to keep my head steady as it feels her slick, commodious walls.

"Yeah." Her thighs begin to shake. She turns another page as her knees go inward.

"Almost there," I mutter, still circling on her clit.

She moans deep in her throat. "Oh fuck."

"What was that?" She starts to come uncontrollably and the old wooden chair squeaks as she not so subtly arches her back.

"Yes, yes!" She looks down at me. "This is uh. . .such a good part in the book."

"Mmhmm, sure it is." I circle faster, driving her into an orgasmic high. She clutches the corners of the table, determined not to say a word, not to whimper a thing.

She exhales a deep breath and collapses over the table. "That was good." Her voice transfers through the table above my head. "I won."

"Barely. You were moaning."

"They were strangled. Plus I kept reading. I won."

Sara's POV

I smile a wide smile as I come to the refreshing realization.

Tegan crawls out from under the table with my cum all over her chin. I pull her close and lick it off, not caring who sees.

"Fine you win, you win." Tegan pulls up my panties and jeans quickly for me before I grab my book and we head out.

"Do you plan on ever doing that again?" We squint against the harsh sunlight that beams down on us and our adventures.

"Maybe. I don't like losing." Tegan laughs. "I might have to step up my game and bring toys next time."

I laugh. "Oh please. I'd still win."


	8. Punish Me

Tegan's POV

"Sara!" I wipe the sleep from my eyes and ruffle my hair as I stumble into the kitchen two days after our library time. The bread is left opened on the counter next to an open jar of jam. The coffee pot still has Sara's coffee from yesterday morning in it.  
"Fuck," I mutter as I brush crumbs off of my opened Curve magazine on the coffee table. Sara's shoes are thrown across the living room but now that I think about it, that's probably from last night. "Sara!"

"Shit!" Sara hops into the doorframe, tangled in my comforter. Her dainty hands try to keep it over her chest as her feet keep tripping. "Oh no!" She tries to lift up her leg but she falls forward into the kitchen.

"Sara. Get up." I take my magazine and tuck it under my arm.

"I'll get around to it." She mumbles into the floorboards.

"I said," I go over to her and pull her to her feet, "get up." I sweep my arm around the perimeter. "You're leaving a fucking mess."

Sara yawns and holds her head in her hands. She shuffles carefully over to the kitchen table and plops in a seat. "I'll clean it, I swear."

"Start soon. How much longer are you staying anyway?" I fix her a glass of water and set it down in front of her. "I thought it was only for a couple days. It's been two weeks."

Sara takes a massive gulp of her water and sighs. Her bloodshot eyes meet mine. "If you want me to leave so bad, I'll go tomorrow."

"I was just asking! What was even going on with your apartment anyway?" I pull up a chair opposite her.

She closes her eyes and exhales. "Tegan, I have something to tell you." She takes another swig from the glass and covers herself. Her hangover is so powerful, I think it's radiating across the table and getting to me.

"What is it." I take Curve out from under my arm and flatten it on the table.

"I uh," Sara rubs at the back of her neck, "don't have a problem with my apartment."

I sigh. "I knew that was coming." I reach across, grab her glass and take a sip. "Why did you come here then?"

"After the whole movie night thing," Sara starts, playing with the shortness of her hair, "you had me wanting so much more of that outta you. But when I came here I couldn't just come out and say that. I played it safe." Sara chuckles a little. "If you noticed my suitcase when I first arrived, you'd see that it was completely overpacked just for a few days." She looks innocently up at me. "Are you mad?"

I take a look around my apartment and raise my eyebrow at her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll clean it up soon." She coughs. "I need to sober up a bit first."

"Well that better hurry up." I take my magazine and head into my room. I pick up her clothes that I ripped off of her last night. She was so drunk after we went out to celebrate the success of our single 'Closer'.

I hear Sara shuffle around. Occasionally there is the sound of something entering the trash. I'm glad she's finally picking up her shit.

My door opens and Sara comes in still holding the comforter against her. She closes the door, leans against it and drops the blanket. "Punish me."

Sara's POV

I wait for Tegan to make a move. She eyes me intently. She smiles. "I thought you were supposed to dominate me."

I shrug. "I've been disrespectful and bad. Your house is in shambles because of me."

Tegan smirks and sets aside her Curve magazine she loves so much, making her way to me. Her fingertips graze the dips in my body. "So," she whispers directly into my ear, "you're letting me do whatever I want?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "Anything you want." I gasp in shock as she encloses her one hand around my throat while the other continues to caress my body.

"I'm glad you're letting me do this." Tegan stares at my mouth. "Come on." She guides me by my throat to the bed. She reaches into her nightstand and pulls out the fluffy handcuffs she used on me when she fucked me in a chair.

"What are you planning?" I watch as she locks my wrists to the bedposts. She finds some type of satin scarf and ties up both of my ankles to the edge of the bed.

"We're gonna play another game. Similar to the one we played the other day. But this one is going to be painful in two ways."

"Do whatever you need," I breathe, getting more turned on by the second.

"You aren't allowed to cum. If you do, you're getting punished." She takes off her clothes and steps into a strap-on. Fastening the harness, she straddles me.

"Game on." I lift my chin and look at her square in the eye. "You like to tie me up."

"I like it because it bothers the shit outta you that you can't touch me." Tegan bites at my bottom lip hard. "Oh we're gonna have fun." She wraps another silk scarf around my eyes.

"Jesus how many do you have?"

Tegan places a ball gag in my mouth. "Enough." I feel her situate herself as she slides into me. I suppress a deep moan and turn my head.

Tegan thrusts into my spread eagle body. She wastes no time in picking up the pace, placing her hand on my throat again. "Moan." She growls, squeezing at my neck. "Moan! You know you will."

I start choking. The ball gag is a barrier for oxygen. I shake my head, trying to loosen Tegan's grip. It's turning me on big time but I'm not trying to die.

Then, I feel a sharp slap on my right thigh. I moan only to feel the sting impact me harder. Tegan's breath quickens.

"You know you love this pain." Tegan slows her pace as she senses that I'm about to explode. She pulls out. She doesn't move over top of me.

I pull against the restraints, aching to cum. I push my hips up, trying to get some kind of friction. Whines tear their way through my throat and battle out though the gag.

"You cleaned up the mess out there?" Tegan asks, shifting her weight off of me. I hear her unfasten the strap-on.

I nod vigorously. "Yes!" I try to say through my barrier. I silence myself when I feel her hands spread my thighs wider. Her fingers snake to my outer lips and separate. I can only imagining her studying my most private parts. I jolt with pleasure when I feel her fingernail stroke my clit slowly.

"Does this feel nice, Sasa?" Tegan continues to stroke me.

I nod. "Uh huuuhh." I arch my back and direct my pelvis downward.

"You're not allowed to unload you know." She slaps my clit really hard when I whine but it only makes me want more. "I want you to suffer."

I have a sudden question. I try to start talking through my restraint. Tegan gets the hint and momentarily removes it. "Why are you always playing games with me?" I ask breathlessly.

I hear Tegan's mouth as it forms into a smile. "Because playing with you is particularly fun. You know that." She places the gag right back where it was. Her fingernails continue their stroking motion.

I take a deep breath as her fingers plunge into my warmth. I feel as her mouth plants itself right on my button. She doesn't lick me or suck or anything. She just keeps her mouth there while pumping me. Occasionally she presses her lips against my clit. Electric shocks shake my body as if I was coming down with the flu. The flu of ecstasy.

Tegan then swirls her tongue all around, getting every part. Her fingers pound my G-spot. I feel my core burn with warmth. My hands grab at the silk that is binding me. This is torture.

Tegan's POV

Watching Sara writhe like this is getting me hot. My free hand snakes it's way between my legs and does the deeds. I remove my mouth from her pink pussy, slowing down the speed of my fingers.

I smile as she lifts her pelvis upward, trying to keep my fingers inside. I slide out and watch her squirm. She starts to whine. I pinch her thigh, sinking my nail into the flesh.

Sara turns her head, trying to move her thigh out from under my little grip. She starts screaming behind the gag as i push my nails deeper. When I release, my nail's incision remains with red and broken skin.

"Do you wanna cum?" I ask, reaching under my bed and grabbing hold of a leather whip.

Sara takes a deep breath, seemingly knowing what I'm planning. She screams when I crack the whip over her smooth stomach.

"Answer me," I tell her calmly. I drag the whip up and down her body as she mutters her answer. "Good girl." I lash her stomach again. This time. She arches her back, trying to get more.

I run my tongue up her slit slowly. She makes another strangled cry and pushes her hips up. "Ah ah ah." I tap her clit with the whip. "Don't make me use it here."

Sara obediently lets her hips drop, knowing that it won't be so pretty to get hit there. Now she just lies limp, awaiting whatever is next to come.

I straddle her again and kiss the ball that's in her mouth. I trail delicate kisses down her chin and torso. She breathes hard with every peck.

I grind into her slowly, playing with the whip in my hands. I moan as our clits make friction. I trace Sara's neck with the tassels and her breath catches. She physically swallows her moans and lays still. Her body begins to rock with great speed as I grind into her faster and harder.

"Oh Sara," I murmur. "Moan for me." I hold the whip ready just in case she does. She doesn't. "You're not allowed to cum." I take a few more grinds and scream out as my juices flow on her outer lips. I hop off before she can do the same.

She starts to whine, twisting her body every which way. Then she does something that surprises me. She starts to cry. Actual crystal tears drip out from behind the blindfold.

Shocked and confused I slowly walk towards her and put out a hesitant hand. I remove her blindfold and her head snaps in my direction. Her light eyes are fierce. Angry. Steaming tears spill over the brim.

"What's the matter?" I remove the gag from her mouth and she bites my hand. "Ow! What the fuck Sara?!"

She takes in a breath and chops her sentence. "I. Want. To. Cum. Now."

I tilt my head. "Why are you crying?"

She lifts her pelvis up and slams it back down making her breasts bounce. "It hurts and I need to cum. Stop being a fucking tease."

"You're supposed to be submissive." I plunge my fingers in her.

She squeals with delight. "That's not my role. That's yours." Her hands squeeze at the satin binding her. "Ah!" She utters as I rub her clit.

"You lose Sasa." I let my free hand twist her tits.

"I don't care!" She exclaims and cums right into my hand. Her body has multiple orgasms and goes through tremors. "Untie me!" She says it with such ferocity that I do what I'm told.

As soon as she's unbound she springs on top of me, knocking us both off of the bed. She runs her hands all over my body, shoving her tongue to the vase of my throat.

"Don't do that ever again," Sara growls.

I look into her eyes and see that she's not kidding. "Agreed."


	9. Taxis and Parties

Sara's POV

I put on my long black silk shirt and a long necklace. I check that my jeggings are zippered and my boots are snapped. Who would think that I would be so into fashion?

"Tegan are you ready?" I brush my bangs out of my eyes. Tonight is our album party. Close friends and family come to celebrate the success and arrival of a new record.

"Yeah almost." I hear her walk into the bathroom, turn on the sink and start brushing her teeth.

"Don't let me drink too much tonight. I'll kill you in the morning." I open the apartment door and wait in the hallway.

The sink turns off and Tegan comes to meet me, closing and locking the door behind us. Her bang is especially curly. "Ready?"

I nod. "Did you call a cab?" We take the elevator down to the lobby. Our conversation pauses as we reminisce of our time in an elevator. We just look at each other and smile.

"Uh," Tegan resumes our talk, still smiling, "yeah. It should be here any minute." We walk out into the lobby and out the front doors. The night is a cool July night. The stars are as bright as ever.

"Is this it?" I ask as a cab pulls up.

Tegan shrugs. "Sure. Lets go." We make our way over to the yellow car and Tegan holds the door open for me.

"Thanks." I scoot in and my sister follows, closing the door. It smells of cigarettes in here.

"Where to girls?" The man in the front speaks up. Tegan gives him the address and he's off.

I look at my twin. "You excited?"

She nods and smiles. "Way. This is going to be great."

After about twenty minutes we get to our destination. Tegan pays the driver and we head off into this sort of rec center. Music from Heartthrob is blaring inside. Tegan and I share a look and enter.

Our friends and family scream as we arrive. We make small talk and get around to everyone. Tegan goes one way and I go another. I order a tequila at the bar then a Jack Daniels whiskey.

It's not too long till we cut the cake that has the album cover printed on it. I go and get a couple shots of vodka. I wonder if Tegan is drinking as much as I am. I knock the liquid back. Tonight will be fun.

Tegan's POV

Every time I see Sara she's either taking shots or conversing with people. I've had something to drink myself but Sara is starting to wobble. She's a little buzzed.

I go over to her and grab her arm. "You weren't supposed to drink this much tonight."

Sara blinks at me. "You weren't supposed to let me." Her words aren't that slurred but it's getting there.

"We've been here for hours. It's two in the morning now. People are leaving. Lets go home."

Instead if arguing with me, Sara agrees. We say goodbye to our remaining bandmates, family and friends and take home some cake. I hail a cab and help Sara get in. I tell the man where to go and we're off.

"I had fun," Sara smiles, letting her head drop on my shoulder. She plays with the zipper of my pants. I look up at the cab driver. He's listening to his iPod.

"So did I," I run my fingers through Sara's short hair. Her makeup is a little smeared.

"I'm hungry." Sara unzips my pants and pulls them down. She sticks her fingers in the band of my boy shorts and inches them down in the front. She puts her head down and begins to eat me out.

I look at the cab driver through the rear view mirror. His eyes keep darting to watch us. I hold his stare as Sara's hot tongue swirls around my button. I place my hand on her head and hold her down.

The guy now just keeps his eyes on the road. My breath quickens as Sara incorporates her fingers. I let my legs spread wider, keeping my hand on her head.

When I cum, I grab the back of the passenger seat, determined not to let this stranger hear me scream because I know he paused his music. Sara comes up and does a cum swap in my mouth. When she finishes she sits back and giggles. I swallow.

"Good, yeah?" Sara turns her body towards me so that the back of her head is resting against the window. I take one last look at the driver and go down.

Sara's POV

I grab at Tegan's hair. Her mouth and tongue does their wonders. The man startles me as he clears his throat. Tegan starts to come up but I push her back down.

"Don't you dare stop." I look down at her and she looks back at me, occasionally glaring at the driver. "Shh," I say. "Keep your eyes to me." I take her chin in my hand. Soon the only sounds are the engine of the car, the wet sound of Tegan eating and my moans.

Tegan gives me this look as though she's trying to tell me to be quiet. But I don't care. I'm drunk, let the dirty bastard hear me.

As I cum, Tegan and I both look at each other then our eyes slice to look at the guy. He looks at us briefly, licks his lips and puts his eyes back on the road.

Tegan pulls up my pants and zippers them for me. She spits my cum in my mouth. "You're delicious." She says.

What seems like no time we're back at Tegan's apartment. She pays the driver and they have this silent moment of staring before she hops out and takes my hand. We laugh all the way to her door.

"I'm gonna hate this tomorrow," she says still laughing, unlocking her door.

"I can't believe we did that." I wobble in the door and collapse on the couch.

"Oh no," Tegan says. "I'm not done with you yet." She picks me up and carries me into the bathroom, both of us laughing all the way.


	10. Hangovers vs Kitchen Tables

Tegan's POV

I wake up in the bathtub. I'm completely naked and there's a bar of soap in between my legs. I groan and sit up but I immediately regret doing so. My head begins to spin and my vagina starts to burn.

I internally freak out as I try to remember what happened after we got home. I know we drank even more, therefore we got really drunk. I look to my left and Sara is sprawled out near the toilet fast asleep.

I pick up the bar of soap and study it. There is a dry white coating on it. "Shit." I mumble. I can't believe she used this! No wonder why it burns.

I slowly get out of the tub, cupping my crotch in my hands. I turn on the sink, hold out a free hand and full it with cold water. I splash it on my clit and inside so that the burning will hopefully subside. It does.

Sara is face down right near the toilet bowl, ass in the air. Her shoulders and neck are gonna hurt when she wakes up. I leave her there and I fix myself a bowl of cereal. I check the calendar. Our European tour starts next week. We really have to get our shit together.

I finish eating and rinse out my bowl. I find some lounge pants and a baggy T-shirt. I put them on and shuffle into the living room with a glass of ice cold water. I turn on the tv and watch an episode of Pretty Little Liars. I follow along intently. I really love this show.

Soon it ends and I go to pick up my guitar and practice some songs for the tour. Halfway through 'Drove Me Wild' I hear retching in the bathroom.

"Let it out Sara," I say to myself. "Let it all out." I set down my guitar and check to see if she's okay.

Sara looks up at me with bags under her eyes. Her skin is ridiculously pale. I flush the toilet for her and help her stand. I turn on the faucet and stick her face under the rush of frigid water.

She sputters and comes up, her face and torso dripping with water. She doesn't say a word but groggily rinses her toothbrush and puts Crest on it. She sticks the brush in her mouth and sits on the edge of the tub keeping her head down.

"I'm hungover too," I tell her. I mimic her, getting my toothbrush together. I lean against the doorframe. We brush in silence. She spits out before me and goes to lean against the kitchen table. I spit out and follow her.

"What happened last night?" She asks quietly.

I rack my brain. "You fucked me with a bar of soap. It burns." I stare at Sara for some realization. She starts to crack up.

"Soap?! Really?" She holds her sides as she doubles over. "Aww I'm sorry. Lemme fuck you the right way." She picks me up and lays me across the table.

"Sara, this isn't sanitary." I watch her as she gets on top of me. I hold on to the edges of the table so I don't fall.

"You have kitchen cleanser. You'll be fine." She kisses me. She's hungover but she's not gonna let it show. "You'll be fine."

Sara's POV

My head is pounding as I take off Tegan's T-shirt. My knees make contact with the wood of the table when I straddle her. Her tits are hard and inviting. I knead and twist them. She moans and puffs her chest out.

I kiss between her breasts and suck on each individual nipple. I let my tongue glide down her stomach and dip into her belly button.

"Why do you have clothes on?" I take off her sweatpants and unearth her wet, eager pussy. "I was planning on screwing you."

"I didn't know that. I can't read your mind." She bucks her hips into my face and I waste no time. I lap at her slit, sticking the tip of my tongue in and pushing up. She gasps and lets out a long breath.

My head is swimming but I continue. I keep applying pressure with my tongue inside her. She grabs my hands and locks our fingers together. She begins grinding on my face, lifting her hips up and down, gaining speed.

"Yeah! Oh yes, yes, yes!" Her grip on my hands tighten and she lets her head drop back. I look up and all I see is her chin. It's down so that means her mouth is open. Her walls tense around my tongue and she convulses into spasms. She screams, gasping for breath as I untangle my right hand and push down on her clit with my thumb.

"Like this?" I ask, pushing down harder. This sends her into a frenzy as she moans for me to keep going. I grind the pad of my thumb on her pink satin. She stares into my eyes and holds my face in her hands.

I start to play with myself as she arches her back against me as I switch from my thumb to the heel of my hand. She cries out one more time before a massive orgasm takes over and she just lies there catching her breath.

When she finally comes down from her orgasmic high she sits up. "Now you."

Tegan's POV

I lay Sara on her stomach and lift up her ass. I smack it a couple times before I put two fingers in her moist slit. I pump her from behind and she holds onto the table, moaning deeply.

I get up on my knees, plunging my fingers deeper with every pump. I stroke at her G-spot and scissor her. Each moan gets louder and more breathless and high pitched.

"Oh god yes Tegan." She lifts her upper body and supports herself on her hands, her head down. With my left hand I stroke her back. "Faster!" she commands. I do as she wishes.

My hand goes in and out in a blur. I swear if it were possible, my hand would start smoking. Her twat starts to leak with her sweet white fluid but it really rushes out and down my wrist with one final thrust and her deafening screech-moan.

I lick her off of my wrist and fingers and she takes me down with her on the table. She just holds me and pets my hair.

"We got cum on the table," I say. And we sure did. It's all over the wood.

Sara laughs. "We'll clean it." She proceeds to lick it off of the table. When she finishes, she has it all over her face. She smiles and it's all over her teeth, lips and tongue.

I can't help but laugh. "We're going to officially disinfect this later," I tell her and join in on the "cleaning".


	11. Walk-In Pantries

Sara's POV

"Hello!" Tegan and I walk in the door of our childhood friend Christy's house.

"My girls!" Christy runs up to us gives us massive hugs, kissing us both on the cheek. "Come meet some trouble makers." She guides is through her nice house, taking us into the living room.

We are greeted with more guests strewn all over the room. People siting on couches and the floor, some people smoking cigarettes, some drinking wine.

"Hello," Tegan and I greet. We go to sit on the love seat. How ironic.

"These are my childhood mates," Christy announces. She's all smiles as everyone says their greetings. "Food is in the kitchen girls!"

"Good cause we're starving," Tegan says, standing up. "What do ya have, Chris?"  
She pats at her button down, smoothing it out.

"Veggie tray, some pasta and meatballs." Christy smiles at us as we make our way to the kitchen. "I know how you guys like to eat," she calls. "Help yourselves!"

"Thanks Chris," Tegan and I say in unison. I lead the way and push the kitchen door open.

"Are we making friends today?" Tegan asks. She grabs a plate and begins to fill it.

"When we all start drinking yeah. It's pretty great to see Christy." I take a plate of my own and mimic Tegan's action.

She laughs. "Yeah, that's true." She grabs a beer from the ice bin on the island.

I watch her for a minute, avert my eyes and clear my throat. "Wanna fuck?" I giggle when Tegan pauses and looks at me with a blaze in her eyes.

"Really?" She looks behind her and lowers her voice. "Here? We can't do that."

I reach in my bra and pull out a leather rope. "I come prepared."

Tegan's POV

I set my plate down and place my hands on my hips. "They're gonna notice we've been gone a while. Do you have a plan for that?"

Sara is silent while she ponders. "I'll tell her that you and Lindsay are going through something and I have to console you. And then you can take it in her pantry."

I think about this. "Alright. Go ahead." I position myself in Christy's walk in pantry, waiting for Sara. There is so much room in here! I push aside some food on the bottom shelf and I sit.

"No, no! It's okay, I got it. Thanks Christy!" I hear Sara call out and the kitchen door closes. Sara's face appears in front of mine and she closes the door behind her. She pulls on the string to the lightbulb. "She wanted to come help."

"Good thing she didn't." I breathe out as Sara stands me up, wraps my wrists together and ties them to the middle shelf.

"If someone comes in through that kitchen door you have to stay extra quiet." Sara takes off her shirt and unbuttons mine. She immediately palms my breasts.

"Yes ma'am." I moan when Sara rips off my bra but I'm soon quieted by a sharp bite on my left nipple.

"You're not allowed to cum." Sara looks me in the eye and smirks.

"Are you kidding?" The leather rope is tight against my skin. I look up over my head to make sure that the shelf will hold my weight. It looks sturdy.

"Nope. Payback's a bitch isn't it?" She unzips my pants and shoves her hand in, moving my clit in a circular motion at lightening speed.

"Oh Sara please! I know I tortured you but come on!"

Sara smirks and shrugs at me. "Sorry. No I'm not." She rubs me a bit more then removes her hand. She takes my chin in her hand and squeezes. "Suck me." She shoves my head down into her chest.

I run my tongue along each tit and suck like I'm told. Maybe then she'll let me cum. My wrists start to hurt with how tight she's bound me.

Sara sticks one hand in her own pants and the other in mine. She plays with us both and we silently moan, not breaking eye contact. She removes her hand from my pants but she keeps playing with herself.

"You're gonna watch me cum," Sara says breathlessly. "Poor baby."

Sara's POV

"Sara. Come on." Tegan whines. She watches longingly as I cum all over my fingers. I shove them in her mouth.

"Shh, Tegan." I take my fingers back from her oven-like mouth and pull her pants down. I get on my knees and place a leg over my shoulder. I stick my face right into her dripping cunt.

"Ungh." Tegan looks down at me and bites her lip. She starts grinding on my face when I pull away. "What the fuck?! I was so close!"

I grab her throat. "Sucks doesn't it." The look in her eyes move me inside. I stare at her a bit longer. I shove my tongue down her throat, roam the whole perimeter and sink back down to my knees.

"Sara please make me cum. Oh please." I slap her ass for her to shut it because the kitchen door opens. We are silent as we hear rummaging around and then the sound of ice. We relax when the door opens and closes again.

"Stay quiet." I suck on her clit and pump her with my middle and ring finger. Tegan moans with her mouth closed, her eyes shut.

"Oh fuck," she silently screams unloading into my tilted upwards mouth. I come up to her and kiss her ever so deeply, untying her wrists.

"Get dressed." I say, putting my shirt back on. I lead the way again out the kitchen door.

"Is she alright?" Christy asks, concern sketching a frown on her face and worry in her eyes. The other guests await my answer. Just as I'm about to answer, Tegan emerges out. All eyes on her.

She's all smiles. "I am now."


	12. Anything For The Drugs

Tegan's POV

This weekend is me and Sara's last one in Canada until it's time to go on our European tour. After our pantry scene, Sara flew home to gather all of the things she needed for this tour and flew right back to me. I wonder what she's been telling Stacey.

Of course I miss my Lindsey but I'm not going to feel and be lonely while she's in L.A. doing her job. In the meantime I'm glad I have Sara here. So anyway this is our last free weekend and Sara and I wanna score. Drugs that is.

"Are you sure he's the same guy as before?" I ask Sara as we walk towards a rundown apartment building. The night air chides us as if it knows what we're about to do.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sara studies the ripped piece of paper in her hand on which she scrawled the address on. After a few more minutes of just staring at the building we head inside and up the flight of stairs.

The floor in the hallway is stained and gross and I'm pretty sure a rat just scurried by. I watch as we reach the door and Sara knocks lightly. There is a shuffle of locks unhinging and the door opens to a sickly thin man with bags under his green eyes and stains on his white tee. His hair is light but greasy.

Sara doesn't hesitate. "Carl?"

The man blinks his eyes. "Oh hey! What do you know? The Quin twins!" We exchange smiles before he lets us in. "Sorry. The place is a mess." It sure as hell is. Empty pizza boxes, a ripped apart sofa, an old tv with messed up antennas. In the corner is a woman who's as thin as Carl who is shooting up.

Sara does all of the talking which isn't like her. "We talked on the phone. Do you have our stuff?"

Carl scoffs. "Of course I have the stuff." He walks into his dirty kitchen, reaches in a cabinet, pulls out a baggie and throws it to Sara.

Sara doesn't flinch and catches is smoothly with her right hand. "How much for it? We discussed twenty bucks right?" Sara reaches in her pocket.

Carl stands before us. "I just thought of an even better payment."

Sara's POV

I stare at Carl. "What do you want?" Tegan begins to toughen up next to me. She stands taller and waits for an answer.

"You can have the bud but instead of money, I want sex."

Tegan and I laugh. Tegan speaks up. "We've told you a million times we don't roll that way."

Carl smiles. "Oh I know. That's why I want you to do each other. Right in front of me."

Tegan recoils back in disgust. "Are you fucking insane? No fucking way. Let's go Sara."

I grab my sister's arm. "Come on Tegan. We can't get shit this good from anyone else," I whisper to her. I plead with my eyes. "Come on. Just a quick one alright? And we're out." I set the baggie on the counter.

Tegan continues to glare at Carl. "You're fucking disgusting," she says to him. She looks around. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Right this way ladies." He leads us into this small room with a dirty mattress on the floor. A window is facing the back of the building. "Have at it."

I remove Tegan's top. "Just pretend he's not here," I coo in her ear. "Just you and me. We need this high, Tegan." I squeeze at her breasts. Carl pulls up a chair in the corner. We tense a bit as we hear a zipper.

"I can't do this!" Tegan whispers right back.

"Just don't look at him. Keep your eyes to me." I lift up my arms as Tegan takes off my shirt and unbuttons my pants.

"We better make this the quickest one yet." She lays on her back and I straddle her, pulling her pants off her ankles. I shove my tongue in her mouth and moan softly when she sucks on mine. We hear the faint noise of Carl jerking off. It takes us both such effort to try not to gag in each other's mouths.

I take off Tegan's bra and immediately start licking and sucking. Tegan moans and flips me on my back. "You better cum fast." She says into my neck. She pulls down my panties and rubs at my clit, deep kissing me.

I lift my hips up into her hand. Carl starts grunting. I hold Tegan's face in my hands to keep us both from looking. "Eyes to me," I say. "Focus." I yelp in surprise when Tegan shoves her fingers in, pumping at a speed faster than ever. She really wants to get out of here.

She curls her fingers against my spot and I claw at her bare shoulders and back. I start to slightly bounce. Not before long I release all over her fingers and hand. She licks the remnants from my thighs and my cunt.

"Your turn." I say.

"Make it fast," she mutters back. We can both tell that Carl is about to reach his climax. I waste no time in discarding of Tegan's underwear and placing all of her in my mouth. She grabs my hair and pushes down.

I flick my tongue so fast it gets sore. I wanna get out of here too. Tegan and I flinch when Carl unloads. The sound of him squirting and moaning will permanently scar us for life.

Tegan's body starts to twitch. She's close. She locks her legs around my head as her cum enters my mouth. I swallow and we both scurry to put on our clothes. Now I know to never come to Carl again.

Tegan's POV

I'm shaking with disgust when I pull my clothes back on. Carl wipes his hands on his shirt.

"Thanks girls. Take your bud. That was great. I didn't think you'd follow through with it."

"Well we did," Sara and I say in unison.

"You two really are twins." He sculpts our bodies with his eyes. "You definitely are." He watches Sara as she grabs hold of the bag.

"Uh. . .thanks Carl." I try to smile but I'm too grossed out. The girl in the corner is now smiling to herself, lying on the ripped sofa.

"No girls. Thank you." He laughs. "I would shake your hands but you know." He leads us out the door. "Until next time."

When we finally get outside Sara holds a hand up to stop my oncoming rush of complaints. "I know. I know. Never again. Never ever again. We'll find someone new." She looks into my eyes and sees that I'm really disgusted with myself. "Oh, Teegs, I'm sorry. We'll never do that again okay?"

I nod. "Let's just go home so we can light up this shit."


	13. Scottish Bathrooms

Sara's POV

So we finally made it to Europe. We're two weeks in and the tour is going so smoothly. Before we left Canada and Tegan and I got high together, we had the greatest make-up sex. Tegan was still mad at me for the whole thing with Carl so I decided to fuck the anger out of her. And we were so high and it worked like a charm.

Right now we're on our last two songs in our set in Scotland. "Sorry to inform you all," I say into the microphone, looking out at all the half drunken faces. "But we only have two songs left." The room erupts in a fit of boos and the shaking of heads.

Tegan looks at me from the corner of her eye. "But for these last two, I want you to give us all you've got. Can you do that for us?" Everyone's demeanor changes and screams and hollers were issued at us. "Alright!" Tegan looks at me and nods. We start off with 'Living Room' seeing that everyone and their mother loves that song.

Time whizzed by and we play our last song, thank the crowd, and head back with the guys to our double decker.

Ted speaks up. "Are we still going to that pub?"

"Fuck yeah," everyone exclaims. The tour bus pulls up in front of this little pub in Glasgow.

"Let's go!" Tegan shouts and we all enter the place with shouts of agreement.

Tegan's POV

We enter into the pub and there are tables everywhere. Beautiful gold lights are strung up and there's a little clearing in the front that looks like a dance floor.

We pick a table and there's a beautiful smelling candle right in the center. Laughter surrounds us and dives through our eardrums, filling up lost pieces in our hearts.

"I think we all know what we want," Sara says, smiling at everyone.

"Beers!" The guys exclaim and we all laugh. It's been awhile since we all went out on a nice eventful evening like this. The atmosphere is so inviting.

This very curvy, very beautiful blonde woman with the thickest Scottish accent comes to our table to take our order. She has ringlets and green eyes.

"Alright," I say when she leaves to go get our beers. "I'm gonna clean up a little. When I get back, we will have a toast to this great tour."

"Hear, hear," everyone agrees. I wink at Sara and stand up. The bathroom smells of roses and there is potpourri resting in a corner of the sink.

I look at my reflection and fix my bangs. I skitter fingers across my lips and sigh deeply. I'm beginning to miss Lindsey. But I am enjoying this nonstop treatment from Sara.

Speaking of, she comes right in through the door and pushes me into a stall, locking it behind her.

"I didn't even check to see if there were people in here," I whisper.

"Fuck them," she purrs, "fuck me." She shifts our positions so that she can stand on the toilet. She unzips her pants and pulls them down along with her panties.

I squat in front of her and flick my tongue around. I twist it and pump it in her. She leans back against the wall, squeezing at my hair. I shove my middle and ring finger in her and jab at her spot, stroking it occasionally.

Sara moans deeply and let's out a sigh. I spit on her clit and rub it with my other hand. I squeeze my legs together trying to create friction. I feel myself getting damp.

"Oooh," Sara moans. "Oh god." Her knees go weak and she slides a bit down the wall. She's so close. Her walls are contracting. I scissor her and lightly bite her clit. I take one big suck and one last pump. Sara moans into her shoulder, eyes shut tight as her juices have a race down my arm and into my sleeve.

"Come here," she says. She hops down off of the toilet, pants still around her ankles. She undoes mine and hoists me up on her hips, my back against the stall. She supports me with one hand and with the other fingers the living hell out of me.

When she says she has sex a lot, she's not kidding.

Sara's POV

Tegan's walls are already slick and moist. I twist my wrist around and cross and uncross my fingers inside of her. This new movement drives her wild if you catch my drift.

"Oh Saraaaa! Oh yes!" She bounces and her clit keeps rubbing against my stomach. I scissor her and make sure she keeps bouncing to keep the friction with her pink button.

"Fuck!" She wraps her arms around my shoulders and buries her face in the crook of my neck. She cums all over me and it splatters on the floor.

I kiss her passionately and lick her off of me. "Come on. The guys are waiting." We straighten up and Tegan helps me get her cum off of my gray fleece shirt.

"Ready?" Tegan beams at the guys when we make our way out of the bathroom smelling like roses and sex.

We pick up our beer bottles. "Cheers," I say, "too a good tour so far!" We yell and lift our bottles, clinking them together.

"And cheers," Tegan mumbles so only I can hear, "to fabulous bathroom sex." We giggle and sip our beers.


	14. La Double Decker Bus

Tegan's POV

"Shows! Shows! Shows!" I chant, dancing backstage. "I'm so ready for this one." It's been three days and now we're in Spain. The crowd is chanting our names and it's getting me more excited.

"They sound very lovely," Sara says, taking a sip of her water. She grabs her guitar by the neck, waiting for her cue to step out into the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"There go the lights," Ted says, walking up behind us. "Good luck guys."

"You too!" Sara and I smile. We all walk as a group on stage, the chants subsiding and switching to a deafening roar of screams and applause. We all wave and take our positions.

I pull my guitar strap over my head. "Hello!" I bellow out to everyone and they cheer louder.

"I think 'Hola' is best, Tegan," Sara says, turning her head to look at me.

"Forgive me," I smile. "Hola." I hold my hand to my chest as over two thousand people scream 'Hola' right back. "Wow. What a crowd we have here!" I look out at all of the dark hair, some colored neon colors, almost all of them sporting a Tegan and Sara shirt.

Sara holds her fist inward toward herself shyly. "It's been a while since we've come to Spain. I was just telling Tegan on the plane here how nervous I was to perform in front of you all."

I nod. "She was. But we're here now and we're ready to start. Are you ready?" A massive mixture of "Yes's" and "Sí's" are thrown at us. I grin and play the first opening chords to 'Someday'. Everyone sings along.

The night dawns and banter is shared, plus catcalls in English and Spanish. Gifts and lacey underwear is slingshotted on stage towards us. We graciously except as we close out with 'Now I'm All Messed Up".

"Thank you guys!" Sara and I wave. "Gracias!" We exit and the screams and hollers boom their way with us and linger for a bit.

"Good show!" Sara says, giving us all high fives in the tour bus ten minutes later. We all clink beers and sit back.

"Alright men, lets go," Jasper says, standing up and Ted, John, and Adam follow.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask, going in the fridge to get another beer.

"Gonna go see if the game is on at that nearby bar," Adam speaks up and opens the door to the bus.

"Have fun," Sara smiles and with that they're out. She looks at me deviously. "Get the shades."

I get up and close all of the blinds and lock the door. "Let's do this."

Sara's POV

"How convenient that they're gone!" I giggle, ripping off Tegan's shirt and squeezing her tits.

"Oh I know," she breathes into my neck. We sink to the narrow floor. She gets on top of me, kissing me extra hard and deep. We have roaming hands as we remove each others clothes.

We lay fully naked against each other. I stop her for a second and hold my hands on her shoulders. I gaze into her eyes at an attempt at being loving. "I love you, Tegan. So much."

Tegan stares into my eyes for a while and then slowly smiles, like she just deciphered what I said. "I love you too, Sara." She wedges her knee between my legs and uses it to rub against my sex.

I pull her into me so that my face is in the crook of her neck, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her clit makes smooth friction with my thigh as she continues to pleasure me with her knee. We share moans but then Tegan stops abruptly, shooting her head up.

"Do you hear that?" she asks.

I start to shake my head but then my eyes widen. Screams and our names are shooting through the night sky. Tegan gets up and goes to a window. She peeks out.

"Shit!" she says. "Get upstairs. Now!" I go to the window and slowly look out and quickly snap my hand back. What looks like a million fans are running their way to the bus.

I sprint as fast as my weak legs can take me up on the second level. "Let's make this fast and not keep them waiting."

Tegan nods and lets me throw her down. I get on top of her. The sound of the cheering fans panic me a bit. I don't like keeping people waiting.

I dive into Tegan's smooth, wet folds. I dip my tongue between the velvet just above her clit. I inhale really deep as I bury my face in her, shaking my head and pulling her delicious button between my lips.

"Oh! Oh shit!" Tegan cries out. She lets her head fall back and takes a deep breath. She brings her knees up and widens them.

I wiggle a finger in her then another. I pump and lick and pump and lick until her cum flows out and in my mouth, almost completely filling it. I smile.

Tegan gets up and puts me on my hands and knees. "Next time, lets make this more romantic."

I agree. After all, I can't really make her take it and hear her scream with all of these people around.

Tegan's POV

I spread Sara's soft, pearly white cheeks apart. She looks back at my every motion. I lick the length of her moist slit, loving her taste.

She moans. "Oooh. Pick up the pace, Tee." The shouts and screaming got louder this very moment and now banging is being issued at the door.

I waste no time in finger fucking her from behind. I curl my fingers, hitting her spot so hard. Her scent wafts up into my nostrils. I lean forward and tilt my head so that I can lick and pull at her clit.

"Oh Tegan," Sara coos when I hit her spot nonstop. I aim my fingers toward it and keep pressing and stroking it. Sara collapses on her elbows, her ass pushing through the air. She moans and bites into her arm.

"Come on Sara. I want you to cum. I want to taste you," I whisper into her back, kissing it lightly. It takes a few more hits until she cums freely into my hand.

I slurp it up and kiss her passionately before hopping up. "Let's go." We rush down the stairs and throw on our clothes.

Sara nods at me, straightening her jacket and hair. "Ready?"

I nod back and unlock the door. "Ready."


	15. Love Before Lindsey

Sara's POV

After a wild four weeks touring in Europe, Tegan and I arrive home. When I say home I mean back at her place.

"Whew," Tegan breathes, unlocking her apartment door and sets our luggage aside. "Home sweet home!" She runs to the bathroom and screams, "I love you bathroom!" She runs to her couch and hugs it. "I love you couch!" She takes a deep breath, sprints into her bedroom and flops on the bed. "And I definitely missed you." She kisses a pillow.

I laugh. "Alright there. I think your house missed you, too." I sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm leaving tonight, you know."

Tegan sits up and stares into my eyes. "You are?"

I nod. "Stacey called me on the flight. I have to get back home to her." I bite my lip and think of my girlfriend. I haven't seen her in about two months!

Tegan sighs. "But that means you have to take another flight to get over there! You have to be jet lagged!"

I think about this. I do live on the other side of Canada. I shake my head. "I have to, Tee. I already booked a flight awhile ago. Stacey is probably worried sick."

Tegan nods. "Well what time is the flight?" She looks at her watch. "It's three thirty."

"The flight leaves at eight fifteen. I have to hail a cab over to the airport at at least like seven thirty."

Tegan sighs again. "I mean alright. If you have to." Her face falls and she looks away.

I put my hand under her chin and lift her face. "Oh hey now. Come on. We've been together for a long time. I have to go." I kiss her nose. "How about we celebrate a good tour?" I begin to unbutton my shirt.

Tegan watches my hands and runs a tongue over her lips. "Alright." She gets up and pulls the shades against the dim sunlight. She lights candles around the room and goes to get a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Come on, skip the formalities." I balance myself on my hands behind me.

"No, no. I insist." She fills the glasses and holds hers up. "To a great tour and to your last night here." We clink our glasses but before she takes a sip she mutters, "And to a great fuck before you go."

Tegan's POV

Sara giggles behind her glass as we both take a big sip. I set my glass aside and carefully get on top of her, fully taking her shirt off.

"I'm gonna miss you," I say, licking her neck then biting.

Sara moans. "I'm gonna miss you, too." She pushes her hips up as I yank at her pants. I throw them on my floor. Her arms lock themselves behind my neck as I kiss her passionately, deeply.

I lift up my arms and legs as she undresses me. She squeezes and slaps at my thighs. Her hands fly to my ass, squeezing and kneading it. She breathes and moans when I take her tongue in my mouth and suck until it's purple.

Sara growls, lifts her leg up on my hip and flips us. She holds my arms above my head as she flicks her tongue at my nipples. I melt into her but then I remember something. I gasp and jolt upright.

Sara falls backwards and off the bed. "What's the matter?!"

I press my palms to my forehead. "Lindsey comes home today!" I let a chain of curses slither out of my mouth fiercely.

Sara looks around, keeping her head down. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just remembered!"

"Well what time?"

I idly trace my clit. "Later on tonight."

Sara sees what I'm doing. "Well in the meantime. . ." She resumes her position on top of me, taking my wrists. "Let's hope I'll be gone by then." She reaches over in the nightstand drawer and pulls out a dildo. "Strap me," she whispers in my ear seductively, her overgrown bangs covering both her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." I get her in the harness, buckle her up and lay back, awaiting my treatment.

Sara sits up on her knees. "Get on your hands and knees, ass facing me." She situates her hands on my hips when I do so. "Ready?"

"Fuck me," I growl, squaring my shoulders. I moan as she enters me fully from behind. This way hits every spot. "No lube?" I ask, my breath getting heavy.

Sara leans her torso on my back and whispers in my ear, "I didn't think you needed it."

I suck her fingers when she brings her right hand to my mouth, her left hand still clutching at my hip. She pounds into me, moaning as the base hits her clit. She takes her fingers out of my mouth and snakes her hand to my front, torso still resting on my back.

She circles my clit. I gasp at the simultaneous pleasure I'm receiving. I buck my hips forward and back, trying to get the dildo to go deeper and her hand to go faster.

She seems to read my thoughts as her thrusts and hand picks up pace. She plants kisses down my spine that feel like they're growing through the soil of my skin, stretching towards the ceiling. The candles smell of roses and it engulfs me in a comforting embrace, curling around my body and nose.

My body and thighs tremble when I cum. I moan so deeply and loud that Sara smirks, accepting her award of my vocalization.

I turn around and suck my cum off of the phallus while she sucks it off her fingers. I take off the dildo and put it back in the drawer.

"Your turn," I say, pulling her onto my face. I waste no time in shoving my tongue up inside her. I play with her from behind with my fingers and she leans forward and clutches the headboard.

"Oh shit, Tee." She shakes her bangs out her face and arches her back, my tongue going deeper inside her. Her breath speeds rapidly when she grabs my face in her hands and she cums in my mouth. She moans into my hair, spasms raking themselves through her, transferring into me, my being.

"Thank you," Sara finally says after coming down from her high. "For letting me stay."

Sara's POV

Tegan waves a hand. "Hey. You just wanted to fuck me into oblivion. How can I refuse?" We laugh until we feel as though ice was poured down our backs. There's a key in the door.

"Get your clothes," Tegan whispers. "Hide in the closet!"

I pull on my clothes faster than I ever have in my life and hide in the closet. I look at my watch. Believe it or not, it's already six. I huddle my knees into my chest. I see Tegan throw on a robe.

"Tegan?" Lindsey calls.

"Lindsey!" Tegan runs out the room. I hear them embrace and share a long, loud kiss.

"Why do you taste so sweet? Like cum?" Lindsey laughs.

Tegan laughs nervously. "Masturbation. You know."

"Just get back from Europe? How was it?" Lindsey walks into the room.

"Just awesome, Linds." Tegan stops in the doorway.

"Wine and candles for me?" Lindsey takes a sip from my glass and hums. "Why thank you."

"Anything for my baby." Tegan steps in a little more.

Lindsey crooks her finger. "Come here." She takes off Tegan's robe. They kiss and Tegan takes off Lindsey's clothes. They have loud, raunchy sex.

"Oh Tegan! Oh my god!" Lindsey moans and wet sounds are issued throughout the room as Tegan fucks her with a different dildo from the one we used.

I try not to look at anything. This is so private. Lindsey hasn't seen Tegan in two months. It's their time to be intimate.

I look out thinking they're done but they've just positioned themselves into a sixty-nine. I wrap my arms around my knees, waiting.

"I love you," Lindsey breathes into Tegan after they both cum and scream and moan.

"I love you more." They hold each other and Lindsey falls asleep. From jet lag I'm guessing. Tegan lifts her head up and motions frantically for me to leave. I peck her on the lips before I grab my luggage and silently as possible close the door behind me.

I check my watch. Seven-ten. I sigh and head outside to hail a cab. Well at least I still have Stacey to satisfy my needs.

* * *

**If you would like to see more chapters of this fanfic, please PM me and give me suggestions because I was going to end it here but I want to write more and I know you guys want more. So PM me if you want to see this story go farther. Keep leaving reviews** ^.^


	16. Sexual Goodbyes

Tegan's POV

I wake up in the morning to a knock on my door. I look to my right but Lindsey isn't sleeping next to me. There's a perfect dent in the sheets where her naked body should be.

I roll over and check my phone. She texted me telling me that she'll be at her friend, Tiffany's, house until later on tonight. I pull on my bathrobe and go to the door, yawning and ruffling my hair.

I gasp. "What are you doing here?"

Sara stands in my doorway like when she first came here, luggage at her feet. She smiles softly. "Can I come in?"

I step aside, look out down the hallway and close the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"I left some of my stuff here." She walks around my apartment touching things idly.

"Didn't you have a flight to catch?" I sit on the sofa and wait for her to join me.

"Yeah," she says nonchalantly. "I booked another one. I can't believe I forgot my Miu Miu shoes here." She continues to look around and smiles. "Speak of the devil. Here they are." Her green sneakers were wedged in the corner underneath the window.

"Wow," I breathe. "I didn't even notice them." I lick my lips. "Lindsey went out to her friend's for a couple hours."

Sara grins. "And my flight isn't for a couple hours." She watches me as I stand up and take her hand, dragging her into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Sara's POV

I get on my hands and knees as soon as we get in the room.

"Whoa there, Sara," Tegan laughs. "You're not even undressed yet."

I giggle. "I'm looking for my other stuff." I check under the bed and sure enough some of my clothes are scattered around. I gather them up in my arms and place them in a heap on the floor next to the nightstand.

I blow my bangs out of my eyes. "Ready." In no time, Tegan's hands are all over me, but she neatly takes the clothes and places them on the doorknob.

"Just so you don't forget," she smiles.

"Oh ha-ha," I say as she attacks my neck with kisses and licks. I pull at the tying on her robe and it slithers off her shoulders and sinks to the floor. I hang it on the back of the door.

"You have your other shit right?" She whispers in my ear.

"Mmmhmm," I murmur, squeezing her breasts and pushing her onto the bed. "Our last official fuck before I go," I say, licking her tongue so sexually. "Better make it good." I reach into the nightstand and pull out the dildo we always use.

"Me or you?" Tegan asks.

"We'll take turns," I say, tossing it in her hands. She quickly straps herself in, takes me by my hair and throws me on my back. I growl. I love it when she plays dirty.

She lifts my legs up and puts them on either shoulder, entering me slowly. From this new angle I feel everything and it feels so damn good. I cry out and grasp at the sheets.

"This is new," I breathe. My breasts bounce rapidly as she thrusts in me so hard. "Oh shit! Yes!"

"I tried this out on Lindsey," Tegan replies, hands on my knees. "I figured I'd test it out on you, too. See if you had the same reaction." She smiles. "I was right."

I moan as she pumps faster. "Oh my god." My cunt is so wet, I feel her slipping inside me, hitting exactly the place that definitely needs to be hit. "Oh god!" I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on my rumbling orgasm. My body begins to twitch uncontrollably and I cum all over the phallus.

Tegan pulls out, steps out of the harness and holds it in front of our faces. We lick it simultaneously, tasting me. Our tongues occasionally run against each other and we moan.

"Your turn," I say, taking the dildo from her and stepping into it. "Get against the wall and put your hands on it. Spread your legs." Tegan gets up from the bed and does what I tell her. She bends forward a bit, giving me a nice view of her gleaming pink cunt. I slap her ass.

"Oh, I can't wait," she says through a smile.

"Oh I know you can't."

Tegan's POV

I moan as Sara enters me from behind. I let my head drop, looking down at the floor, concentrating.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tee." Sara rams into me, holding onto my hips. She scratches at my back lightly, careful not to leave any trails Lindsey can see.

I just moan as a reply. I love this side of Sara so much. She's so completely different to the public. This version of her is so raw and sexy.

I press the heels of my palms into the wall. Sara goes so deep into me, the damn thing will probably come out my mouth. But I'm not complaining. It feels so fucking amazing.

"Bend over more," Sara commands. "Try to touch the floor." I can tell that the base is hitting her clit. She's moaning in sync with me as I bend over more, pure ecstasy coursing through my brain cells and veins.

My body rocks back and forth as she violently fucks me. Sara suddenly grabs my hair and pulls me up to my full height, still pounding into me. I cry out as she yanks me head back and bites my neck then licks it seductively.

"Oh Sara!" I place my fists on the wall. "Sara!" She grabs me from around my stomach and pulls me into her as I cum all over the plastic cock and her thighs.

She unstraps herself and sucks at my cum. "Taste." She says but she puts the dildo away, takes me by the back of the neck and spits my cum in my mouth.

I swallow and get on my knees in front of her. I lick the rest of myself off of her thighs.

"Come on," I say. "Let's try something new."

Sara's POV

Tegan guides me to the bed and lays me on my side. "Lift your head up," she says. I do as I'm told and she slips her velvet thigh under it. She's so soft I let my head relax, using her thigh as a pillow. She throws the other one over the side of my face.

She grunts as she positions herself to do the same so that her face is in my pussy. "I'm getting old," she says and we laugh.

I place my hands on her smooth bum and begin to eat and she does the same thing at the exact same time. Twins. What can I say?

We lap at each others juices, moaning together. I stick my tongue inside her while she incorporates her fingers. I dig my nails into her ass, loving what she's doing with her tongue. She's not leaving one part out.

I gingerly bite at her clit, her cum splaying itself all over my chin. Her thighs tighten a bit around my head. I lift my arm up and shove two fingers in her in a 'Come Here' motion. I press against her silky, wet, spongy G-spot.

Tegan moans into my cunt, her hot breath making me moan in return. I roll her clit in between my thumb and forefinger with my left hand and pump her with my right while licking her all around.

She starts to orgasm, shooting her sweetness in my mouth. She screams into my pussy. I swallow and rub her clit smoothly, feeling my own rush start to make its way through my body.

I grab at her thighs and I moan and scream into them when I orgasm and Tegan keeps going, causing me to have multiple orgasms. I feel light headed and drunk with love and ecstasy as we untangle ourselves from each other, cum swapping away.

She holds me close. "I love you."

Tegan's POV

"I love you too," Sara smiles back at me. She lets her tongue invade my mouth. "Stick out your tongue for me," she purrs. When I do so she licks it up and down, really making my clit quiver.

I moan when she sucks on it, continuing to lick it. I wrap my arms around her neck and lean back. We bounce as I plop back on the bed, holding her in my arms.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sar," replying to what she said earlier. I lift my head up as Sara nestles into me, resting her head on my chest and plunging her fingers deep inside me. She lets them move in a circular motion, letting them get coated with my white fluid.

"Eureka," she smiles when she pulls out her fingers and they are literally covered with my cum. She tilts them and the juices slowly start dripping. She places them in her mouth before all of it comes off. "Delicious." She licks her lips and sighs.

"Gotta go don't you?" I ask.

"Yep. I think so." She leans down and licks at my clit one last time, really savoring it. I push her down farther and she obliges. She wiggles her tongue side to side and takes my outer lips in her mouth, sucking and moaning at my taste.

I arch my back when she bites me a little. "Oh yes! Fuck!" She rubs my clit circularly and I lose it. I squirt on her neck and we both just stare speechless.

"I. . ." I try to speak. I sit up and look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Sara pulls me back down and spreads my legs. "Are you kidding?! I've been wanting to make women squirt forever! Holy shit!"

I just lean back, still shocked and let her eat me up. I try not to squirt again. It's pretty weird and gross. But it makes Sara happy so maybe I'll do it again.

"Oh wow," Sara smiles when I squirt but only just a teeny tiny bit. "I love you." She cleans me all up with her tongue. I pull her neck up to my mouth and lick all my cum off of her.

"You're amazing," I whisper.

"You're fucking amazing. You can squirt!" She gets up and gets her clothes off of the doorknob. I watch her as she gets dressed and picks up her pile of clothes.

"I'll call you when I'm on the plane." Sara opens the door and heads out to the living room where her suitcases are. She opens one and folds her forgotten clothes neatly inside.

"Are you sure that's everything?" I lean against the wall watching her every move.

She picks up her sneakers and looks around. "Yeah. I'm good." She smiles at me. "Oh, Tee." She runs into me, hugging me hard. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

I clutch at her back, breathing in her scent before she leaves. I won't see her again until another tour or until we make another album. "We'll talk. Don't worry. Just sext me or something." I kiss her passionately. "Now don't miss your plane."

She nods and opens the door. "Like I said. I'll call you."

I pull her collar and kiss her again. "Oh you better." We smile and I watch her walk down the hallway. She looks back and waves. I wave in return and close my door. I look around at my apartment. I sure have some cleaning up to do.


	17. Reunited and Ravenous

* 3 Months Later

Sara's POV

"I don't want you to leave." Stacy clings onto my back as I bustle around our apartment, picking up things I think I'll need. When I left Tegan's three months ago, I showered Stacy with endless love. We had rough sex. I have deep marks on my back and Stacy has bites on her inner thighs. We went on dates continuously and cooked for each other.

I sigh. "I don't want to leave either." Even though I was fucking Tegan's brains out and vice versa, I had a deep anchor in my heart from missing Stacy. And now I'm leaving her again.

She spins me around and looks into my eyes. "Let's have some fun before you go, eh?" She pulls out strap-on from behind her back and waves it in my face.

I just love her cute, button nose and bright eyes. I look her up and down, smirk, and steer her into our bedroom. "Gotta make it fast. I have a flight to catch." I undress her quickly, lifting her top over her head and taking off her pajama bottoms and panties. I take her perfect breasts in my hands. "I'm gonna miss these," I whisper to them, licking and kissing each equally.

Stacy leans back, placing her hands onto my shoulders. "I love you," she breathes. "I really do." She kisses my mouth gently.

I look into her eyes, dripping with love and admiration for her. I lick her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opens her mouth wide and my tongue violates every part of it.

I finally come up for some air. "I love you so much, too." I help her undress me and step into the harness. I grab her leg and pull her towards me. She giggles and the sound lights me inside. I hoist her thigh up on my hip while my other hand holds the other thigh down. I enter her and pump fast.

Stacy throws her head back and smiles. "Oh yes, Sara." I let go of one of her thighs and play with her clit, circling it then applying pressure, pushing down. The intoxicating smell of her wafts up and entices me.

I pick up my pace. I love how she moans. It really fires up my core. Stacy grabs at my neck when she starts to cum.

"Oh god," she moans. With a few more thrusts and motions made at her clit she completely explodes.

"Ah yes," I say, eating her out, loving her taste.

"Your turn." She removes my strap-on, lays me on my back, closes my legs together and pushes them up and back. I hold them around the knees and pull them towards me.

She flicks her tongue around, spreads my lips with her fingers and shoves her tongue in, using her teeth to gently scrape at my clit.

"Oh shit." I moan. She starts moving her head back and forth, slurping and pulling at me. I let my legs open just a little. She blows air on my clit and spits on my entrance. I let my head fall back. God this woman is a natural.

Tegan's POV

"Oh fuck!" I grind on Lindsey's face, riding out my orgasm. "Yes! Yes!" I lock my legs around her head, my high coming fast. I grab at the headboard. "God you're good." I climb off of her face and lick at her tongue.

"You're better," she smiles. We kiss passionately and very, very deeply for a couple minutes before I reluctantly get up and get dressed.

"I'm gonna miss you." I say to her.

"I'll miss ya more." She gets up and ruffles my curly bang. "Have fun but don't go too crazy."

If only she knew. Sara's been texting me such hot messages over the course of our three month separation. Sexting is an understatement compared to what she sends me.

"I'll behave." I say, pulling on my boots. Lindsey walks me to the front door and embraces me.

"I love you." She kisses me and slaps my ass before I head out.

"I love you, too. I'll call you when I'm on the plane. Safe and sound." We share a smile and I go out to hail a taxi to the airport.

I go through security and through the gate, making it nicely on the plane. I call Lindsey like I promised. When I land in California, I wait for Sara's plane.

I grab a coffee from the nearest Starbucks and sit on a seat. About twenty minutes later, I see my beautiful twin walking towards me, dragging along her luggage. She looks so small carrying all those bags. Her bangs, as always, in her hazel eyes.

"Hey stranger." I give her a hug. "Ready to hit the states?"

Sara, I see, has a coffee of her own. She always has one. "You know I am." She watches me pick up my suitcases and we head out to the hotel.

While in the cab Sara says, "The guys just texted me and said they just arrived. They told me to tell you."

"Okay." We share stories of our time apart until we reach the hotel. We thank the driver, sign in at the lobby and make our way to our room.

"Here we are," I open the door to a room with two separate beds, a wide screen television, a back view of the city of L.A., and a bathroom filled with scented candles. The sun is setting and I plop on one of the beds.

Sara shuffles to put her stuff in the corner. "Come on. I'm dirty. Lets take a bath."

Sara's POV

Tegan grins and leads the way into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. "I missed you," she purrs, coming behind me and kissing my neck.

"I missed you too." The bathroom is pearly white. There are matches near the candles and white towels are hung on the towel rack. I turn on the faucet and let the tub fill up. I look under the sink to find rose smelling bubble bath.

"Well. We're sure getting pampered," I murmur. I pour the bubble bath into the now steamy water.

"I saw a champagne bottle. I'll go get it." Tegan momentarily leaves and returns with the bottle and two glasses. She sets them down on the sink and kisses me, slowly removing all of my clothes and I doing the same to her.

We stand naked in front of each other. Tegan fills the glasses. "A toast to us being together again."

"Cheers." We clink our glasses and sip. I step in the tub and sigh happily as I melt into the hot water. I turn off the faucet and crook a finger at my sister.

She steps in and sits in front of me. I kiss her neck, rubbing the bubbles on her back. I give her a massage and she leans back into me. I hold her for a minute, reveling in her presence before getting down to business.

I snake my hand underwater and play with her pussy. She lurches forward and grabs onto the faucet. I place my legs on either side of her body and rock my pelvis, my clit grinding on her lower back.

Tegan reaches over, grabs her glass and takes a sip, keeping her eyes closed, focusing on the movements of my hand. With my other hand I cup water in it and pour it all over her body. I hug her ribs with my knees.

"Oh. Oh!" Tegan writhes under my touch. I play with her clit so fast, more bubbles begin to form and there's a disturbance in the water.

"Cum for me," I whisper in her ear. I lick and suck at her neck. She falls back into me, moaning and screaming my name. Her cum is completely washed away under the surface.

She turns around and pushes me back against the edge of the tub. She interlocks our legs and rubs our cunts together. Our breasts bounce in unison and the water starts splashing everywhere. She lets her tongue wander around the inside of my parted lips.

I wrap my arms around her neck. Tegan scoots closer so she can put more pressure on our clits. I start humming deeply. I throw my head back, staring at the ceiling.

Tegan grabs me around my waist and pulls me into her, still grinding into me. I claw at her back and she traces the marks already on mine.

"Oh yes! Yes!" I moan and yelp into her ear as a wave of multiple orgasms wash over me. I get on my knees and I wash her slowly, sensually. She fingers me as I do so.

I wash her pussy extra slowly and she watches me, breathing hard. Then she washes me in return and slaps at my ass and my clit. She slides her soapy palms up and down my back and my stomach. Then we relax in the tub for a little bit, sipping our champagne.

"We better meet the guys at the bar soon." I start to stand up. Tegan spreads my cheeks apart and eats me out from behind. I grab onto the sink for support.

I concentrate as her tongue swirls everywhere. When I cum and scream, she licks her lips, stands up and grabs us towels. We dry off and get dressed.

"Let's go get wasted," I say opening the door, Tegan following close behind.


	18. Food Fetish

Tegan's POV

"Wanna use food tonight?" I whisper into Sara's ear as we load up for our first show. I look around but everyone is busy with their own set of equipment.

"What do you have in mind?" Sara whispers back, tuning her guitar.

"Well," I say, picking up my potato shaker, "I was thinking strawberries, chocolate, whipped cream maybe."

Sara raises her eyebrows, pokes out her lips and nods her head. "Interesting. We'll make a mess." She strums out a G chord, checking the sound.

"So is that a yes?"

Sara looks me square in the eyes. "You bet."

"Come on you two!" Jasper calls and we get ready to drive to our show.

*4 hours later

"What a great crowd," Sara says, packing up her guitar and chugging from her water bottle.

"You know California loves us. It's basically our second home." We head out with the guys for drinks then tell them we'll see them tomorrow.

"I really love what we do," Sara says, laying her head on my shoulder in the back of the cab we're in.

"So do I," I smile, pinching her nose. "I'm glad we didn't go to university."

We get to our room and Sara unlocks the door. "Where is this food you're talking about?" Her eyes widen and she smiles as I reach in to my carrying bag and pull out a plastic one.

"You know how I excused myself earlier today? Well," I lift up the bag, "this is what I was doing." I place the bag on the coffee table and begin to pull out the contents: strawberries, grapes, whipped cream, Godiva chocolates and one banana.

"Do I even have to ask with the banana?" Sara giggles, grabbing me roughly by my collar.

"You'll see soon enough." I attack her lips with mine, swimming with her left over, highly caffeinated, caramel coffee breath. I welcome it in through my body, letting the taste fill me and I feel complete.

I remove her baggy but stylish T-shirt, squeezing and gently slapping at her breasts.

"Oooh, harder," she says and I chew her words before I swallow them. I do as I'm told and she does the same to my ass. "This should be fun."

Sara's POV

"You already know it will," Tegan replies. We fall back on the bed, Tegan on top.

We help each other take off our clothing but tonight it's more sensual. More passionate. I slowly take off her pants, keeping eye contact. My eyes widen at the bulge I feel.

"Prepared much?" I giggle, pulling down her boxers completely. The appendage springs up to greet me.

She kisses my face and my neck. "Always a good time, yeah?" She gently takes my hands and squeezes them. "I want to feel all of you tonight," she whispers.

"Please do." I arch my back up, our torsos meeting, breasts rubbing. "I want to feel all of you, too."

Tegan smiles. "Please do." She brushes my bangs out of my eyes and keeps her palm on my cheek for a moment, delving into my eyes with her own.

"Come on," I whisper. "Make me scream your name." And that's all the fuel she needed. In no time she has me blindfolded.

"You know," she says, tying the fold behind my head, "when someone is blindfolded during sex, or anytime really, it heightens every other sense and makes things more unexpected."

"I had no idea." I scratch at my wrist, waiting for whatever is to come.

"You know what I'm gonna say don't you?" I hear her rustle around.

"Lemme guess. Let's play a game?" I smile when she shouts out with happiness.

"Bingo. But this time you're allowed to cum. I won't make you hurt. This one'll be fun!"

"That's what you always say," I mutter. I turn on my side in the direction of her voice. I giggle when I feel a slap on my ass. "What's the game?"

"I'm gonna feed you. But, before I do so, I'll hold the food up to your nose, I'll rub it on your skin and you have to tell me which one it is. If you get it right, I make you cum. If you get it wrong, I'm shoving this cock down your throat for ten seconds. Do we have a game?"

I nod, pondering this new experience. "We have a game."

"Great." She licks my tongue, sucks on it nice and hard and begins the game. "Food number one," she announces like Jerry Springer on Baggage. I feel something being rubbed up and down my arm slowly. It's smooth.

I widen my legs, my cunt aching to be handled with. "It feels very smooth," I tell her.

"Go on," Tegan says and taps my nose with it.

I inhale. It was definitely a fruit. "Grape." I'm rewarded with three grapes in my mouth and Tegan on top of me.

She laps at the juice that's already there, causing me to moan. Then she slips inside me. I grab at the sheets. My body bounces. I feel around completely blind for her face. When I find it, I trace her lips with my fingers. I pull them towards me and moan and gasp in her mouth. Tegan holds my shoulders and pushes down. I can tell she's about to cum herself.

"Oh fuck!" I tear at the sheets below me. I feel my core warm up. A wave of euphoria washes over me and I lift up my head and back to the ceiling. "Oh shit. Oh! Oh god!" I scream out my sister's name as my juices flow everywhere.

Tegan keeps pumping, the base hitting her clit until she cums too, biting my lip and playing with my clit. My body lurches into her hand. She stops circling my clit and I hear her get up.

"Food number two," she says, breathless. I feel her trace it along my inner thighs, mopping up what's left of my juices there. It also feels smooth. Warm. I lick my lips in anticipation. I claw at the sheets, waiting.

"Do you wanna taste yourself?" Tegan purrs.

"Yes." I tilt my head towards her voice. The smell of sweet chocolate and my cum attacks my nostrils. "Godiva," I answer.

"Correct." She outlines my lips with it before she shoves it in my mouth. An interesting combination of sweet chocolate and salty/sweet cum.

"Awesome." I swallow. "Now fuck me." Tegan helps me stand up and pushes me against the wall. I feel for her shoulders and hold on. She enters me, pumping, making my back slide up and down the wall.

"Oh Sara," she groans. Her hands support me up, nesting under my ass. My breath gets ragged, I kiss what I think is her neck. I find her lips and tongue them.

She grunts as she keeps me in her arms, fucking me faster and harder against the wall. My back is going to have bruises on it later. Good.

Tegan's POV

I feel her getting close. "Tegan! Oh god." I watch as her pussy erupts all over me. Sara lets her head rest against the wall, catching her breath. I stare at the woman in front of me. Blindfolded and curvy. Just beautiful.

I guide her back to the bed. "Food number three." I pick up a giant strawberry and place it inside her, twisting it around. I put it in further and she moans. I see her eyebrows scrunch in concentration.

"Oh god," she murmurs as I push it against her spot. "I don't know."

"You sure?" I ask, still prodding the fruit inside her.

"Yes." I take out the cum covered strawberry and eat it. "Oh shit," she says. "I forgot about the rules."

"Open up," I say and ram the dick in her mouth. I count to ten as I thrust in her mouth, her gags making me smirk.

When I'm finished I pick up the can of whipped cream. "Now this one is obvious so I'm just gonna fuck you anyway." I tilt the nozzle up to her entrance and spray, filling her.

"Is that safe?" she asks, lifting her head up.

I remove her blindfold and let my mouth devour hers. "I don't know. We'll just have to see." I eat her out, both creams filling my mouth.

She grabs onto my hair. "Who would've thought I'd cum whipped cream." We chuckle and I spoon the cream out of her with my tongue.

"It makes you taste better than you already do." I bite at her clit and her back arches immediately.

"Easy tiger," she moans. "Really sensitive down there." Her thighs begin to shake. I use my fingers to dig out her juices. "Oh my god! Oh! Oh Tegan!" Her body tenses and she cums, juices and whipped cream galore.

I swallow the dessert and squirt some cream from the can in her mouth. I kiss her deeply, swishing it around.

I grab the banana and place it inside her. She cries out with surprise and looks me in the eye. Her breasts bounce as I push the banana in and out of her.

She lets her head fall back. "Yes! Oh yes!" The banana starts to break and get mushy inside the peel but I keep pumping until she screams my name. I lick the banana clean of her cum and left over whipped cream.

"Sweet enough for you?" Sara smiles.

"Nothing's ever too sweet." I hand her the dildo. "Now. It's my turn."


	19. Masturbate and Procrastinate

Sara's POV

The sky is darkening with rain clouds and I take a deep inhale at the smell. It's been awhile since I've encountered the rain. It's a nice feeling.

After L.A., we all traveled to San Francisco and had our shows and interviews. Right now we all sit on the bus, relaxing.

"Don't fucking cheat," Ted says to Jasper. The guys are playing a card game at the table in our double decker and Tegan and I are watching.

"Who the hell is cheating? I'm not cheating." He throws down two threes.

"Wrong move," Adam smiles. He skitters two fives across the table. "I'll take those."

"Got anything, John?" Ted asks, scratching his chin and studying his hand.

John shakes his head. "Nah. Not yet."

"What are you even playing?" Tegan studies her hands.

"Asshole," all the guys say in unison.

I catch Tegan's eye and incline my head upwards. She clears her throat. "Sara and I have some responding to do to fan mail. When we get back, tell us who won."

"Sure thing," says Ted and then he screams, "You motherfucker!" at John who lays down his cards with a devious smirk on his face. The thunder begins in the distance.

I follow Tegan to the second level and make sure the guys aren't listening. They're too busy arguing over the game.

"Let's do something fun," I suggest as Tegan sinks on the couch by the window and I fold into her arms.

"Another game?" Tegan asks, smoothing my hair.

"No." I lift up and turn to her. "What is up with you and games?"

Tegan grins her signature gummy grin and shrugs. "They're fun and they get more and more interesting."

"I like playing the games. I do but I don't wanna play them all the time." At that moment, raindrops fall and platter against the windows and the top of the bus.

Tegan sort of pouts. "Alright. Well what do you have in mind?"

I wring my hands together, looking into her hazel eyes. "What do you think about porn?"

Tegan's POV

I stare at Sara and blink a couple times. "Porn?"

Sara folds her legs underneath her ass and clenches her hands together in her lap, still facing me. "Yeah. Porn. Like I could turn it on, put it on low volume and we can watch it."

I ponder this. It is a new and interesting idea to me after all. "Just watch it?"

"Well," Sara kind of sits up taller. "I was thinking that we could, you know, touch ourselves while we watch it."

"So we're not actually going to have sex?" I begin to unbutton my shirt, already welcoming the idea.

"Well if you want to we can." Sara removes her shirt and pants. "But I think that we'll be closer, you know, if we, like, watch each other and how we pleasure ourselves."

I take off my pants too, make sure that the guys are still playing (now they're yelling at Ted), and grab the laptop. Sara takes it from me and types in a website I've never heard of before.

"Well shit, do ya do this often?"

Sara laughs. "Maybe a little. When Stacy's away or when I don't have you." She smiles when I kiss her nose. She finds a video of two girls, turns down the volume a bit and clicks on it.

Immediately we are sucked into furious tongue wrestling and slight moaning noises. "Ready?" Sara asks. She sets the computer on the windowsill and we take opposite positions on the couch facing it.

"Ready." I pull down my damp panties and focus on the scene in front of me. The one chick is hot so I keep my eyes focused on her. Her breasts are large but obviously fake. She has tan skin and long dark hair. She has a button nose and a decent mouth that she is using to the other girl's advantage.

I snake my hand to my mound. The other girl is blonde and starts making the brunette moan. I tease my outer lips, sneaking quick glances at Sara.

She's already circling her clit with one hand and moving her finger around inside her with the other. She lets her legs splay open a little wider, situating her back at a more comfortable position.

"Oh!" The blonde cries out when the brunette licks at her nipples. She keeps holding the back of the dark haired girl's head. The brunette sucks hard on the breast and lifts her head up to choke the other with her tongue.

I start to rub a little faster, pausing at some intervals to lightly smack at my clit. Sara catches this and smiles but turns back to the computer screen.

The brunette is now tugging at the blonde's thong, throws it aside and holds the other's legs open. The blonde has this perfectly shaved, pink pussy and the brunette wastes no time in hungrily sucking on. The blonde tosses her hair to the side and closes her eyes while the brunette tries to keep eye contact.

I hear Sara take a sharp inhale of breath, her mouth slightly open and her eyes focused, eyebrows gently furrowed. Her hands move quicker as the blonde begins to moan and grab at the brunette's hair.

I bite my lip as I apply more pressure and speed. Sara and I both jump as we hear a yell. Our heads whip to the entryway and giggle when we realize that John is yelling about how the others gave him a bad hand.

We concentrate on the situation present. The blonde is about to cum. Her body is twitching and she's moaning uncontrollably. She plays with her tits and makes her 'O' face. She knocks her head back as she cums all in the brunette's mouth, moaning away. They immediately make out.

I let out a small moan as I'm starting to get close. I incorporate my other hand, insert two fingers as far as I can and press repeatedly on my spot. I steal a glance over at Sara. She's breathing hard and grinding into her palm as the brunette is getting eaten out from the back.

I press harder and circle faster. I arch my back into my hand. Sara and I moan together, catching each other's eye and smirking before turning back to the screen.

Sara's POV

My core is starting to warm up and my walls are getting slick and creamy. I pump harder, adding a third finger. The blonde chick is pulling at the other one's clit with her teeth, making the other one grab onto the sheets and moan into them, ass up.

The blonde girl teases the brunette's pussy from behind, running her fingers along the opening slit. Tegan moans and gasps. She always does this thing where she scrapes at her labret and licks her teeth before she cums.

I push to make myself explode, now focused on Tegan. The moans issuing from the computer is just back ground noise now. I watch her hands at work and it just fuels me more.

Tegan notices me watching her and holds my stare. We masturbate to each other while the girls on the screen are making each other cum continuously. I don't know what they're doing because I'm too mesmerized by my sister.

Tegan scrapes at her piercing and licks her teeth and I smile. Her mouth forms a perfect 'o' and her eyebrows scrunch in concentration. Her head tilts to the side and then back as she gasps and moans. Her cum makes her fingers shine.

She slowly runs her sticky fingers up her torso and seductively sucks on them. "Come on, Sara," she purrs. "You can do it."

I whimper as I grind even harder and stare at Tegan's wet cunt. "Oh fuck!" I feel my muscles tighten as my back snaps into a perfect arch and I cum all over my hand at the same time the blonde moans and cums.

I lick myself clean and turn off the porn. I clear my history even though it's my computer, just in case, and close it. I attack Tegan and kiss her deeply, our tastes conversing with each other inside our mouths.

"Good idea," Tegan says into the crook of my neck as I nibble on her earlobe.

"Yeah. You're so hot when you cum." I slap her clit and she moans and lurches into my hand.

"Do it again," she breathes and moans when I do.

"Come on. Let's go see who won." I get up and Tegan grabs me from my ass and pulls me into her bare lap.

"Do we have to? They're too busy with their game and we're supposed to be answering fan mail." She licks my bottom lip.

I ooze into her touch for a moment but then pull away. "Let's go," I whisper in her ear. "I'll really fuck you later now come on." We get dressed and head down to the first level.

"So," Tegan asks, leaning against the counter, grabbing a bag of chips and offering me some, "what's the verdict?"

All the guys look at Ted, who is grinning from ear to ear and counting money, with scowls on their faces.


	20. Movies Anyone?

Tegan's POV

There is a motorcycle convention today in San Diego. All the guys are pumped to check out all of the Harley's. Sara and I tag along. Our father used to ride a motorcycle in the 80s and we loved it when we were kids so this should be fun.

It's kind of like a field day. The sun is beating down on us and there are thousands of people checking out rows and rows of motorcycles on the emerald green grass.

"After this do you guys want to go to the movies and grab an ice cream or something?" I ask, studying a beautiful, bright orange motorcycle with dazzlingly silver handlebars.

"Sure," everyone pipes up together. We travel as a group and comment on the different models and colors. Once in a while Sara will catch my eye and she'll make a seductive face at me. I just smile back.

"This one is sick," Jasper smiles and the guys all nod in unison. We're staring at this purple one with sparkles and fierce flames all over it. I motion to Sara as though I'm stifling a yawn. She in return bites her bottom lip sexily and slowly runs a hand over her breasts.

I look her body up and down, licking my lips, before I turn back to the guys. I'm glad I wore my sunglasses today. The sun is becoming brighter and brighter each minute. A cool breeze sweeps us all up in its beautiful embrace and I sigh against it.

After we look at what seems to be the ten thousandth motorcycle, we head downtown to go see whatever is playing.

Adam picks out this one movie that looks like a comedy and we go to the ticket window to purchase our admission.

"Does anyone want popcorn or something?" Ted asks.

"Yeah," the others say but I decline. I just ate a burrito not too long ago. I pop a mint gum instead. The usher tells us which theater the movie is playing in and we all shuffle toward a door with the number 'nine' over it.

The theater has only few others inside but they're all scattered in the front and middle sections. Adam, John, Jasper, and Ted all grab seats in the front.

"Where are you going?" John asks as we make our way towards the back.

"We always sit back here," Sara says as I climb to the very last row. At least eight rows ahead of where I picked are completely empty.

"Suit yourselves," and he turns to devour the popcorn they bought.

"Oh we will," Sara whispers as she plops next to me.

Sara's POV

The previews roll and everyone is still murmuring about. Everyone is below and far from us. A woman has her head resting on what appears to be her boyfriend's shoulder, three teenagers are playing on their phones, occasionally laughing loudly or spilling gossip, a loner guy is sitting in the corner, reading something on his phone.

"Do you really want to watch this?" I ask Tegan, letting my head rest against the wall.

"Eh. Not really. I did wanna see a movie but now I just wanna go home and watch tv or something."

I let my hand rub her inner thigh. "I'll do something to make you want to stay," I murmur into her neck. The sound from the previews are deafening so no one can hear us except for when they pause before showing the next one.

I begin to knead at Tegan's thigh through her jeans. She keeps a poker face and keeps her gaze on the screen. My hand slithers up and slowly unbuttons her pains and carefully pulls down the zipper.

I take her jaw in my hand and whip her mouth towards mine. Our lips collide and so do our tongues. The teenagers are laughing again and the woman is talking to her boyfriend. I start to feel damp between my legs as we take the kiss deeper. Her gum falls in my mouth. I look at her and chew it. She grins.

I plunge my hand in Tegan's pants, gently petting her. She silently lets out a gasp in my mouth. Her hands grip at the armrests on either side of her. My thumb circles her clit just as the screen tells us the movie is about to start.

"Did you silence your phone? You know we're so going to watch this movie," I joke.

She smiles. "Shut up." She breathes out crystals as I circle faster. The opening scene comes up with a beautiful house with a white Pickett fence. It shoots into this couple laying in bed, the man on his back, the woman on her stomach, top and braless. The alarm clock goes off and the woman lazily reaches over to stop the noise. Her hair is light brown and splayed all over her pillow. Everyone is silent as they watch except for Tegan who is rapidly breathing in my ear.

I insert my fingers in her softness and go to work. I silently slither from my seat to the floor and pull down her jeans and underwear in the front. She lifts up her bum so I can remove the pants even further. I flick my tongue against her button, wasting no time seeing as though anyone can turn back at anytime.

Through the light of the massive screen ahead I see Tegan's knuckles go white as she grips harder. She gently bucks her hips into my face. I let her do so, forcing my tongue to lick faster. I curl my fingers inside her, continuing to suck at her pink flesh.

"Melissa!" The man yells from the screen. I momentarily stop to see what he's doing despite Tegan pushing my head down. His tie is caught in the toaster. Melissa comes rushing to his aid, half of her clothes on and her hair a mess, brush in hand.

"How the fuck did you do that, Tom?" She tries to wrench the tie out while carefully trying not to burn herself.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Trying to get your fucking medicine out of the cabinet like you asked."

"Don't stop," Tegan whispers. "Come on." She gives my head one last push and I pick up where I left off. I try to hurry just in case anyone idly looks back. I take her clit between my teeth and shake my head. I speed up my fingers, hitting her spot maybe a bit too hard.

But she doesn't care. She slouches deeper in her seat, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. She starts to writhe in her seat. She straightens up then slouches back down and straightens up again. She rakes her fingers in my hair and locks.

I lick and bite and pump and spit before her body completely tenses and she squeezes her eyes tight. I rip my fingers from her dripping pussy and shove them in her mouth to keep her from issuing out a sound. She bites on them hard, apparently thinking the same thing. Her body convulses in little spasms.

When I release my fingers, they are imprinted with deep, red teeth marks. Tegan pulls me into a kiss while pulling up her pants. I spit some left over cum in her mouth and she happily takes it.

Apparently something hilarious was said because everyone below us is laughing in unison. I was too busy focusing on how much I love the feel of Tegan's lips on mine and how her labret lightly raps under my bottom lip.

Tegan puts her hand in my pants and plays with my clit, applying pressure that feels so damn good. She plucks it with her thumb and forefinger. I grab the collar of her shirt and smother her mouth with mine.

With her other hand she palms my breasts gently but also firmly. I let my head fall back. My neck is exposed and she licks and kisses it. I want to moan so badly but I bite Tegan's shoulder instead.

"Tom!" Melissa yells. They're in their car on the road now. "Look out for that old woman!"

"Oh shit!" Tom steers the car out of the way but hits another elderly instead.

"Mother!" The first old woman wails. I hear Ted, Jasper, Adam and John crack up beneath us.

I melt into Tegan's sudden fast motions with my cunt. She leaves no part out as she rubs my outer and inner lips, getting her whole palm wet.

"God, you're dripping," she purrs sexily in my ear. I turn my head and suck on her tongue. The heat from her mouth transfers to mine and I swoon. I open my legs wider when she starts to add fingers in me. I grab her around the neck and bury my head in the crook of it.

I start to ride her hand, my heart beating faster and faster till it lodges itself in my throat. I grind my clit against the heel of her palm while she continues to finger me.

I throw my head up and Tegan keeps eye contact with me as I start to feel my orgasm come. It creeps and creeps up like a burglar in the night. It's pulsing and getting stronger.

"Shit," I grunt, humping the living fuck out of her hand. "Shit." My eyes shut tight and I ram my head onto Tegan's chest. I grab at her clothes until I feel like the skin on my knuckles will break.

I'm breathing heavily but Tegan shuts me up with her mouth. "We are at a movie after all," she says when we break.

Tegan's POV

I pull my fingers out of Sara and suck them clean. She tastes like candy and sugar. Our lips meet again in one last burst of delicious passion.

I hold on to Sara's hand for the rest of the movie. Both of ours smell of cum and sex. The picture is funny as Sara and I laugh every few seconds at something someone said or did.

"I love you," Sara says to me.

"I love you too," I smile.

"How do you think it was?" Sara asks the boys when it ends and we walk down the lit stairs to meet with them.

"Fucking hilarious," Adam comments with a broad smile. "Told you that it would be good."

"And you were right about that," I say. "Now lets go get ice cream or go home. Whatever you all want." We all settle for ice cream and head out.

As we walk down the street to the nearest parlor Sara slaps my ass. She looks at me and smiles. I squeeze hers and we continue this until we finally get to the parlor and order our ice creams.


	21. Phenomenal Phone Booths

Sara's POV

"Come on Tegan. It's getting dark." We walk out of the club we were in and Tegan is standing in the middle of the sidewalk, patting herself down.

"I don't know where. . .my phone. . .is." She squeezes and pats at her breasts and lets out a relieved giggle. "Found it." She digs in her shirt and pulls out her Blackberry. "Shit."

"What now, Tegan?" I shift my weight and cross my arms. It's a chilly night as we stand under the dazzlingly starry sky.

"It's completely dead. Can I borrow yours?"

I shake my head. "No can do. I left it on the bus. You can use it when we get there if you hurry up. What do you need it for?"

"I have to call Lindsey. I have to make sure she got the photography job she's been enthusing about."

"Well come on. Us just standing here isn't going to do anything." I start walking as Tegan follows close behind. "Tonight was fun."

I hear the smile in her voice when she replies with, "It really was." We turn the corner and there's a telephone booth at the end of the street. Tegan let's out a cry of triumph and sprints toward it.

I sigh, shake my head and continue walking. I wait outside the booth.

Tegan dials the number and shoves a hand in her pocket. "Hey Linds," she greets. "Yeah, my phone died. So, how did it. . .oh wow! Hun that's great! Really. . .Lindsey that's fucking awesome!" She looks at me and holds a thumbs up. "Your work is amazing. They had to hire you."

I lean against the photo booth and begin to unbutton my shirt slowly.

"Well that's great Lindsey." Tegan sees what I'm doing. "Oh, hey I have to go. I'm so fucking happy for you. Keep me updated. I love and miss you." She pauses and laughs. "Yeah, I'll eat you up too. Okay babe. Bye bye."

I run my fingers through my hair and cock an eyebrow.

Tegan opens the door and grabs me by the arm. "You get your ass in here."

Tegan's POV

Sara stumbles in as I grab her arm and closes the glass door behind her. I unbutton the rest of her shirt and wrap it around her neck.

"She got the job huh," Sara licks my neck.

"Yeah, but how about we not talk about her right now." I moan as Sara removes my shirt and palms my chest.

"Good idea," she breathes in my ear. She takes my wrists and pushes them against the glass. "I just want to taste you. Keep your wrists there." Sara lets go and pulls down my pants and inches down my underwear then does the same to herself.

Her fingers graze every crevice in my exposed body like a sculptor admiring his work. I involuntarily buck my hips at the feel of her skin on mine.

Sara places her hands on the glass behind me. She wedges her thigh in between mine and rubs at my dampening sex. I bite her shoulder and moan into it.

I begin to ride her thigh as it applies more pressure. I grab her hips and pull them into mine, our pelvises becoming one. Our breath collides hotly and swirls around the small, cramped space. The glass around us begins to fog up.

We stare into each others eyes as Sara keeps fucking me with her leg. She rests her elbows on my shoulders and presses her torso on mine. She drops her head as if looking at her leg will make it go faster.

"Uhhhn," I moan and squeeze at her hips tighter. My clit starts to pound as her thigh rubs harder. "Oh! Yes!" I grasp at her neck when I cum all over her thigh. I squat down and lick it off seductively, keeping eye contact.

"Slut," she growls and pulls me by my hair up to her lips. I transfer my taste through her soft, pink lips. She gently pushes me backward but I cry in pain. My spine hits the phone box.

"I'm alright," I say reassuringly when Sara gets a worried look on her face. To stop her from asking any questions I crush my mouth on hers before I squat down again and lift her leg up on my shoulder. I bounce my legs and walk forward a little so I am eye level with her pussy.

I crane my neck up, place my hands on her lower back and pull her closer so that my face is completely buried in her wetness. I suck her slowly, wanting to take in her flavor.

"Oooh," Sara breathes and slams her hands on the glass. "Oooh." She throws her head back and bites her lip. Her leg tightens around my shoulder.

I use my left hand and finger her from the back. She moans when she leans forward a bit more so that I hit her spot accurately. Headlights of a car momentarily blind me as they drive by. A man calls out from the passenger seat but I don't pay attention. I'm loving how glorious my sister feels.

But Sara heard them because she mutters, "You're damn right I'm gay."

Sara's POV

Tegan giggles against my clit but goes right back to working wonders with her tongue and fingers. She scissors me and pulls my opening down so she can fit her tongue in.

"Oh fucking hell," I moan. I grab onto the telephone and squeeze. I feel high as her tongue twists and turns and her fingers pump. She now uses her other hand to rub at my clit, making sure not to leave it out of the fun.

I grasp harder onto the phone, take it off of the receiver and slam it back on the hook. "Oh my god. Tegan! Oh god. Please don't stop. Don't you fucking stop." And at this, Tegan licks, pumps and rubs harder. I feel my orgasm push it's way through my body but then my eyes widen. "Uh oh," I say, but to Tegan I tell her,"Don't stop."

She looks up into my face with confusion embroidered through her eyebrows and her eyes but she continues.

I lick my lips as I feel it. I whisper to her, "I. . .I think I'm going to do what you did that time." I arch my back as my orgasm builds and builds.

I look into her face to see if she understood. She still has confusion etched in her face until a few seconds pass and she smiles against my opening, understanding dancing happily in her eyes.

"Oh fuck Tegan!" My entire body shivers and I round my back. I screech and Tegan hops out of the way just in time. I squirt all over the place.

Tegan laughs. "So that's what it looks like up close." She stands to her full height, her face gleaming with my cum and her chest now, too, from this startling action.

"How'd you do that?" I smile and pull her into me. I lick at her face, eating the remnants of myself off of her. I suck and run my tongue between and all over her breasts.

"Same way you did it to me I guess." She grabs my ass and pulls my mouth into hers. The wet sound cascades around the small area. When I pull away, I see that my perfect handprints stand out against the rest of the fog all around the booth.

We gather up our clothes and dress each other, stopping to bite at or suck or kiss each others hot, smooth skin. We jump simultaneously when the phone rings.

Tegan smiles, grabs my hand and erupts from the phone booth, trailing me along. We walk in the night, laughing and playfully shoving each other, keeping our hands tightly interlocked seeing as they fit perfectly together.


	22. Girl's Night In

Tegan's POV

We traveled all around the U.S. and now we're back in Canada. But this time I'm staying over Sara's while Stacy is away for a couple weeks with her family in New Zealand.

I'm currently sitting in Sara's beautiful living room where she hung up all of the artwork that she herself has illustrated. She's so talented with her art. It's all intricate and breathtaking.

"Let's please just chill out tonight," Sara calls from the kitchen. She's cooking us dinner.

I get up from the oh so comfy couch, stand behind her and wrap my arms around her, watching her add seasoning to our grilled chicken.

"Whatever you want my dear." I start setting up the table and I check on the rice that she loves making with all the different spices, cheeses and a lot of butter.

"That's done, can you start putting it on our plates?"

I kiss the back of her neck sensually and purr, "Of course." I grab the pot and a big wooden spoon and pile the cheesy, steaming rice onto each of our plates. After a generous heap on both of them, I pour us some red wine in tall, smooth wine glasses.

"Almost ready," she says. I watch the back of her as her arms work to perfect the food, her hips swaying when she reaches for some more spices.

I prop my elbow on the table and watch her cook. She's so delicate and precise with everything. "It smells really good."

"Thank you. It means so much coming from you. Alright, here we go." Sara turns around and brandishes a massive plate piled with seasoned grilled chicken.

I bang my fork and knife on the table. "Bring it on." I watch as she takes the seat across from me and sets the plate on the table.

She stabs a piece of chicken with her fork and glides it on over to her plate. "A nice, healthy dinner tonight."

"Yes it is." I take my own piece and bite into it, the flavor literally melting in my mouth. "Oh my god, Sar! Did mom teach you to cook like this?!"

Sara chuckles. "No I just started to add my own stuff and it started to come out like this so I continued making it."

"Well it's delicious." I shovel in a forkful of rice. "And this! Oh holy shit you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Oh shut up, Tegan. I'm not that great. Shut up and eat."

"Can't take a compliment?" I take a swig of wine.

"I can, it's that you're exaggerating something that we both know isn't completely marvelous." She swallows her wine also. "Anyone can cook if they really tried."

I shrug. "Fair enough." I clear my plate and sit back in my chair. Sara is so graceful and gentle when she eats. The complete opposite of me. She looks so weak and fragile but I, and maybe Stacy too, know that she's strong. Dominant.

"That was good," Sara says, downing the rest of her wine. She picks up a napkin and wipes her mouth so sexily that I get up, grab her by the arm, drag her to her living room and throw her on the couch.

"Tegan come on," Sara says sitting up. "We just ate and I just got off my period."

"Which is an even better reason why we should do this." I sit on the end of her coffee table. "I want you to dance for me."

Sara is a bit irritated as she fixes at her shirt. "What?"

"Dance for me, please." I try to plead with her and she finally breaks because she smiles and stands up.

"I'll see what I can do."

Sara's POV

I stand in front of Tegan. Her legs spread a bit wider as I start to slowly sway my hips and slightly bend my knees.

I caress my body, squeezing my breasts, running my hands up and down my torso, cupping my aching mound. I step closer to Tegan but I do not touch her. She watches my body, scrutinizes it carefully.

I begin to pull down my shorts, moving my hips as I do so. The clothing drops to the floor and I step out of them, dropping low then slowly bringing myself up, tracing my thighs.

"Like this?" I ask sexually. "Is this what you wanted?" I slowly remove my top over my head and unclasp my bra but I keep it on. I slide my hands up and down my curves and dips.

"Perfect," Tegan basically moans. She motions to me with her hands, patting her lap. I sit on it facing her and she removes my bra. She traces my nipples lightly with her fingertips.

I arch my back into her. "Take me," I whisper in her ear. "Take me."

At these words that fueled her, she picks me up, sets me on my back on the coffee table and yanks my panties down. She douses me in such beautiful kisses all over my naked body. I undress her, wanting to feel her natural warmth against me.

Tegan throws her bra and boxers to the floor, gently climbing on top of me. "You want me to take you, huh?" She straddles me, stroking my face.

I kiss her fingers. "Yes. Do it." I kiss her pinky then her palm.

She nods curtly, momentarily leaves and returns with a bright red strap-on. "As you wish." She stands with her legs apart, hands on her hips.

I get on my knees and take all of her in my mouth. I suck and swirl my tongue slowly over the tip. I grab the base with one hand and start pumping hard, knowing that her mound is waiting underneath.

Tegan let's out a soft sigh, looks down at me and says, "God, Sar, you're so beautiful." She puts her hand on the top of my head and guides my mouth. "Just like that," she whispers. She moans as I pump harder, the visual of me sucking her off exciting her even more.

There is a popping sound when she pulls me off of her and pushes me on the coffee table. Tegan spreads my legs and kneels in between them, her knees making a soft hollow sound against the mahogany. She slides her arms under my knees so that they're resting in the crook of them and yanks me closer. Her wrists twist toward herself so that she can grab onto my thighs.

I sit back on my elbows, the hard wood already causing discomfort. I gasp when she enters me. She pauses a minute to spit down on my clit, her saliva slowly falling from between her lips before it makes cool contact. Then she bucks her hips back and forth.

I let my hands rest palm down as I tilt my head back towards the television. My body rocks forward and back on the table. I shake my bangs out of my eyes and look into Tegan's. "Harder," I growl.

She obliges and pushes deeper, the wet sound now coming into play. She pounds me, I mean completely nails me. Her speed is driving me to the edge. She then releases my legs from the crook of her arms, closes them and pushes them up.

This new angle makes me cry out in such fierce pleasure. She slightly opens my legs so she can reach her hand in and rub at my clit.

The added sensation entices my orgasm to arrive faster. "Holy. . ." I breathe, my fingers curling to create tight fists. I bite at my knuckles then slam my hand back down. "Oooohhh my God." I wrap my arms around my thighs and pull them toward me, helping Tegan to hit the spot harder and better.

I let my head loll to the side, watching Tegan's thrusting. I gasp as my orgasm hits hard. "Fuck! Shit! Ooohhh Tegan!" My load lets loose all over the phallus and Tegan's thighs.

She thrusts slowly a couple more times before she pulls out of me. Her eyes watch me as I suck myself off of her. We exchange tastes before I rip the strap-on from her hips.

"Bend over the table but put a leg up on it," I command. I buckle myself up as Tegan does what she's told and props her left foot on the table, her right thigh pressing into the edge.

I kneel behind her and lick every private area. I dive my tongue in between her sweet folds and in her ass. She moans and grips the edge of the table. She looks back at me, her curly bang covering half of her face.

I slap her pussy a little before standing to my full height and entering her.

"Jesus," she moans. She pulls her forearms underneath her chest, still grasping onto the table. I lean forward so that my chest is nested in the dip in her back and I grab her breasts. I pump as hard as I can into her, loving how swollen her spot is.

"I can't believe I freaked out on you the first time we fucked," I whisper in her ear. She moans as I thrust a particularly hard one into her, slightly moving the table. "This is so great."

Tegan's POV

I grasp on for dear life. My walls are moistening up a storm. "Oh Sara, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," she moans back. She continues to squeeze at my breasts and tweak my nipples. Then she lets her right hand play with my clit, rubbing it between her fingers, pinching and pulling at it.

"Uuunnnhh," I breathe. I let my head fall back but Sara's is there and we bump into each other.

"Ow!" we exclaim simultaneously. But Sara doesn't miss a beat with her thrusting. If she goes any faster, steam will start to issue from my entrance.

"Fuck me! Oh God yes!" I drop my head and close my eyes. I feel my body get tense and I forget to breathe for a minute. Sara pounds the living hell out of me which presents me with a strong orgasm. I scream, my vision blinded with ecstasy. My fists bang the table. I let my foot come down off the table and I turn to her.

Sara kisses me so deep I think I might choke. But I love it. She cups her hands behind my ears and I stagger a little. My legs are weak and my knees buckle. I drop to the floor.

"Perfect spot," Sara smiles. "Blow me." She "Oohs" and "Ahhs" when I suck and lick and pump her. I pump her hard, deliberately hitting her clit with the base. She runs her fingers through my hair, removing it from my eyes. She holds the phallus in my mouth at the base of my throat for nine seconds before letting me come up for air.

She moans and cums all over. She drops before me and takes me down to the floor. She kisses me so passionately and strokes my face and hair. "So," she says, breathless, "want seconds?"


	23. Pizza and Alleys

Sara's POV

"This smells good!" Tegan smiles. We are just walking out of a pizza shop up the street from my apartment. Tegan is carrying a box of pizza with a bag of pizza fries on top.

"It does," I agree. We walk past an alley. "Can't wait to eat it."

"I can't wait to eat you," Tegan grins. We walk to the corner.

We wait for traffic to pass. "So do it," I say, folding my arms.

"What?" Tegan balances the pizza on her hip, her hands red from the heat.

"Eat me." I grab her by the arm and drag her back from where we came. I turn left and we're in the alley.

"Have you gone insane?" Tegan asks frantic. "We have pizza!"

I giggle. "The pizza is more important?"

"Where will I put it then?" she asks in a loud whisper.

I look around and near the dumpster is a worn out, round coffee table. I point to it.

"That's disgusting. No." Tegan turns to leave but I grab her upper arm. I calmly take the pizza from her and set it down on the thrown out table.

"Come on, where's your wild side?"

"It's gross out here! We can get sick!" But she leans into my touch when I grab her spot through her jeans.

"Come on. For me?" I kiss her heavily, removing her jacket and throwing it next to the pizza.

"What if a mother and child walk by?" she whispers in my ear as I devour her neck.

"Let 'em watch." I push her against the brick wall and discard of her clothes, keeping her shoes on. "Don't touch anything, don't sit on anything," I mutter in her mouth.

"Yeah. Don't think I will." She undresses me and I pull her legs up on my hips. "I wish you had a dildo right now," she moans, our clits making friction.

"I know. So sad. I can fuck you better anyway." I reach underneath her ass and stroke at her pussy. Her legs wrap tighter around my waist.

"Ram me," she whispers, locking her arms behind my neck. I do as she wishes and at this angle, jab directly at her sweet spot. "Shit," she breathes.

"Good, yeah?" My middle and ring finger are getting coated with her juices. "Filthy slut." I twist my wrist so unexpectedly that Tegan's eyes go wide and she gasps loudly and it slowly turns into a long, deep moan.

I push my pelvis against her, our clits rubbing and her back hitting the bricks. My breath speeds up and I start to feel a sensation as I rub against her faster and she starts to feel it as I pump her harder. She gets a two way orgasm and I only get one. But that's okay. I love making her cum.

Tegan's POV

I bite so hard into Sara's collarbone I just might break it. Her fingers wiggle inside me and my clit rubs against hers. I squeeze my eyes shut as I cum all over her hand. Her palm and fingers are completely drenched when she pulls out. She cums a couple seconds later.

She's breathless and I push the bangs from her eyes as I lower myself, back pressing against the brick wall. Sara kisses me so fiercely I just might die from this beautiful affection.

She grunts as she reaches over, opens the pizza box and pulls out a slice. She holds it in her left hand and with her right, she spreads my cum all over it: the cheese, the sauce, and the crust. Now it's a mixture of orange, red and ghostly, creamy white. She puts the tip of the pizza in her mouth and she shoves the crust in mine.

We eat and moan at the mixed taste of pizza and my juices. We eat until our mouths meet and we kiss so hard, our food swaps mouths which I personally think is disgusting. It takes every fiber of my being not to gag or throw everything up.

But then I have an idea. I take her by the shoulders and push her backwards. Fear is momentarily sketched in her hazel eyes but then is switched with a burning passion. I push her and push her across the alley until her back makes loud contact with a chain linked fence.

"Give me a boost up," I growl into her neck.

Sara looks at me questioningly before locking her hands together. I step in them and she pushes me up with a strained grunt. I grab onto the fence for support, my fingers curling through, as I lift one leg over her shoulder then the other.

"Whoa. Fucking clever," Sara says below me. She tries to stand still and balance my body on her shoulders. Her hands find my ass and she squeezes then let's her tongue tickle my clit.

I moan, letting my face rest against the metal, careful not to lean too hard or I'll have an imprint. Sara works wonders with that tongue of hers I tell you. She slides it from the top of me, parting my lips, then she wiggles in inside me.

I steady myself. I can't arch my back or I'll fall backwards right on the concrete. I fight against the urge to move against her tongue.

I hear footsteps and look up. A man is walking by, talking heatedly on his cell phone.

"Check the goddamn computer then, Shelley! Then tell me if you find anything! I told you there's nothing I have to hide!"

I press my body against the fence, trying to become invisible until he walks past still shouting. I look down at Sara and she looks up at me. I can tell she's smiling because the corners of her eyes are crinkled.

Jesus, she's just so beautiful.

Sara's POV

I tongue Tegan's entrance and I spread her cheeks apart with my hands. I tickle her asshole with my finger but she jolts upright, back rigid and shouts in disapproval so I just keep holding onto her flesh.

I pucker my mouth and latch it onto her little, pink, swelling clit. I suck and suck, not trying to move my head too much.

The fence rattles and clinks as Tegan repositions herself on it, moaning to her heart's content. There's a gorgeous, perfect arch in her back as she leans the side of her face against the metal. I just want to reach up and stroke it but that would result in the end of both of us.

Finally, Tegan's whole body goes rigid and she clenches so hard on the fence I think she might draw blood. Her body shivers and she doesn't give a fuck because she moans long and loud.

She takes a few seconds to get over the involuntary spasms before I slowly help her down.

"Did you get off at all?" she asks me, concern in her face.

"Once. But that's okay-." I'm cut short by her pushing me against the fence again and playing with my nipples. I know that tomorrow I'll wake up with a fence tattoo on my back.

I arch my back into her, my breasts filling her mouth. She lets her mouth release with a soft 'pop' and she starts lightly smacking my pussy.

"Don't worry," she smiles. "I'll help you out." She smacks a few more times before she plunges her fingers deep into me. I slouch against the fence but she pulls me upright again. "Your ass almost sat on this dirty ground. And we don't want that."

One hand is fucking me while the other makes sure I keep standing. She bends forward and spits on my cunt, still pumping me.

Not before long I grab her shoulders and pull her into me, my juices flowing all over her skin. I sigh happily and we kiss again, pulling on our clothes as we do so.

"Can we eat this like regular people at home?" Tegan picks up the pizza box and the fries and slightly cocks a hip.

"Of course. As long as I get to put your cum on it."


	24. Uh-Oh

Tegan's POV

"Yes! Yes! Right there!" Sara is bent over, hands against the wet wall. The shower head is beating down on us. I'm pumping her wetness with a long spongy loofah.

Because its so thick and made of this material, I really have to push it in and out. Sara screeches with glee when I reach forward and pinch her clit. I squeeze it hard between my fingers and she gasps in pleasure.

I incorporate my other hand in pumping the loofah. I use what's left of my weak muscles and push and pull hard.

Sara reaches behind her and holds onto my wrist, her forehead resting on the cool wall. "Please," she whispers but doesn't finish.

I shake my wet hair from my eyes and lean forward so I can kiss and suck at the back of her neck. She writhes beneath me and I know that she's close. As I pump her, it's evident that she's dripping. Strands of cum are flowing out of her, dropping to the floor and washing down the drain.

"Oh God." Sara digs her nails into my wrist and spreads her legs wider. She lets out a nice and very loud moan as her body shakes and she collapses on her knees.

I kneel behind her and hold her in my arms. "I love the way you sound," I say to her. I kiss her shoulder and spread my legs out on either side of her and scooch forward so that my pussy is right up against her lower back. The water pounds on us, making music out of our skin.

"I love the way you sound more." She throws her head back on my shoulder and imitates me. "Oh! Oh Sara! Sara-uuuuuuhhhhnnnn!" She giggles when I slap her thigh and sighs when I pull her in closer to me. "Come to think of it," she says, twisting out of my embrace and kneeling before me, "I want to hear that right now."

She pushes me back gently and takes the shower head down from its perch. She spreads my legs and pets at my cunt. Then she points the shower head at my clit and slowly waves it back and forth.

I sigh and tilt my head to the side, watching her study my most private areas. She keeps the water rushing on me and adds her tongue in. I jolt as I feel the double sensation.

Her eyes lock on mine. She slurps and wiggles her tongue while her hand is steady, keeping the water on my sensitive clit. I close my eyes and tangle my fist in her short hair and push down. She turns up the stream power and moves it up and down, side to side.

"Ooh. Ooh, Sar." I open my eyes and smile down at her and she smiles back. The image of her face buried in my pussy is just too hot. I arch my back as I start to feel a rush. "Mmm. Oh Sara!" I bite my lip and ride her face, her head keeping steady just like her hand holding the shower head.

I let go of her hair and sit up, writhing at this amazing feeling. Sara keeps her mouth and tongue latched on me and the water is still shooting.

"Shit yes! Sara yes!" I cum and it's mixed with the water but Sara slurps it up all the same.

"I love that sound," Sara says kissing me.

"I love you, Sa-"

"Sara!"

We both freeze. Stacy's home.

Sara's POV

Tegan looks at me, eyes wide with fear. Stacy screeches again.

"Sara Kiersten Quin! Get your ass out here!" I can hear the hurt in my girlfriend's voice.

I motion for Tegan to be quiet and not to panic. "I'm coming!" I turn off the faucet and step out the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I open the door to a red faced, teary eyed Stacy Reader.

"Stace!" I exclaim wrapping my arms around her but she shrugs out of them.

"Who's here?" she asks. Her luggage is at her feet.

"Stacy please." I say, blocking the bathroom door when she takes a step forward. "Just wait."

"Her clothes are here! There are suitcases that aren't mine in our bedroom!" she shrieks. Her face falls and she starts to cry. "Have I not given you enough?!"

"You have! Please! Let me explain!"

"Explain then!" she screams, her hair collapsing onto her wet face. She looks crazy. But I know I'm the crazy one.

"It's really hard to explain actually," I say and add on quickly, "but I'll try!", when she makes another move. My heart beats so fast I feel as though it's in a drum line. "The girl in there is. . .is Tegan."

Stacy's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why is she in there? Why is her shit here? Tegan! Get out here!"

"Stacy, come on, wait," I try, but Tegan is front and center, also wrapped in a towel.

"Hi, Stacy," she mutters, not making eye contact but looking down at her hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We just came back from tour," Tegan answers fearfully. "I decided to come here since Lindsey got her job and-"

"Oh, so does Lindsey know about this?"

"No," Tegan says, tears now welling in her eyes. I haven't seen her cry in awhile so I'm a little taken aback. "Look, Stacy, this is all my fault. I started it with Sara months ago."

Stacy staggers back at this as though Tegan took her words carefully, put them in a catapult and shot them at Stacy's chest. "Months?"

I speak up now. "Stacy. I love you more than anything. But the bond that Tegan and I have has been strong since birth. Please get that."

"This is incest!" she roars. "It's wrong! I'm your girlfriend! You should be with me and only me!"

I step forward and take her hands in mine. Every time I try looking into her eyes she turns away. "I want you and only you."

"Then what's this?!" she gestures toward Tegan who now has full streams coming from her eyes.

"When we were on tour for months at a time, we had no other way but masturbation, Stace! So we kind of helped each other out. But now that you're here, this will all stop." I look at Tegan and she looks up, hurt but understanding.

"You're done?" she asks both of us loudly.

"Yes," we say in unison.

"I only want you," I continue. "Tegan was just leaving to go home to straighten up for when Lindsey gets back."

Tegan shifts her weight. "It's true, that's why my suitcases are packed." She takes a huge sigh and runs a hand through her hair. "Look, I'm gonna get dressed and head out. You guys need to talk and I need to talk to Lindsey." And with that she goes into the bedroom and closes the door.

I look back at Stacy. "Come on, lets please work. I missed you! No one can love me or fuck me the way you can!" That last part is a lie. Tegan will always be number one compared to anyone. Her love is the greatest and best thing I could ask for.

Stacy sniffles and wipes her cute button nose. "Really?" I nod and she says, "Lets work it out. I don't want to lose you! Talk to me more! We can have phone sex when we're both away or try sexting, alright?"

I nod again and we hug just as Tegan stands in the bedroom doorway, looking defeated.

Tegan's POV

My heart aches as I say goodbye to Sara and apologize for the umpteenth time to Stacy.

"Please, I don't expect you to forgive me, but she is my sister and we'll both be in her life. I will always be in her life."

Stacy sighs but nods and gives me a hug. "It's alright. Stop crying, Tegan. You're too pretty for that." She lets go of me and smiles. "We'll all work something out."

Sara walks me to the door. We don't touch each other. We barely even look at each other.

"I'll call when I get home to let you know I got there safe."

Sara crosses her arms against her chest. "Sounds good." We can't even give each other one last hug goodbye because the guilt is eating us up and coming back for seconds and thirds.

"Well. I'll see you next tour," I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah," Sara says gloomily, "see you next tour."


End file.
